Oh Olivia
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: AU. In the category of things she can do, this falls far from it.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: Not Really any, unless you've never seen fringe, then huge spoilers for the series.**

**Warnings: sexual innuendos really and some swearing**

**Copywright: no infringement intended. I wish i owned it, but i don't, so, yeah.**

**So, i bring you some humor fun. A break from the angst really. It's very light and much AU. I just thought i'd write something like this. reviews are awesome :) and i love you all for them!**

**

* * *

**

There it was, the dreaded little pink plus sign. The little tiny faint pink plus sign smiled merrily up at her from its spot on the test strip. It'd do no good to shake it, obviously, since it wasn't about to disappear if she tossed it around a bit. She growled in frustration, thinking how she felt like she was in a bad teen pregnancy movie.

"Fuck," she muttered darkly. She mumbled the curse words again and again subconsciously thinking that those words would make the sign disappear. She felt like an idiot doing that over and over again. What a horribly cliché thing to do was her thought as she flung the stupid test into the trash with its wrapper. She didn't feel pregnant.

Ugh, pregnant. She didn't like the sound of it. It made her sound like she was fragile. Well, hell, she was fragile…now, but she sure as hell didn't want to be fragile. Olivia sighed and looked in the mirror. How long before her thin frame was flawed with a massive belly? She'd never really cared much about how she appeared-don't get her wrong, she waned to look better than the next girl, but it wasn't a constant in her mind. She sighed heavily and her stomach poked out. The baby had been growing for, what? Five weeks now? She grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair as she headed back into the bedroom.

Olivia thought of all the ways she could bring it up casually in a conversation. She didn't want everyone to flaunt or fuss over her, she didn't like the attention and being pregnant practically screamed 'look at me!' As she dressed in her normal clothes she wondered how long before she would show. Maybe she could keep it from everyone until she began to show. Some people don't show at all. But that wasn't likely. Rachel had swelled up to the size of a balloon when she got pregnant. Olivia didn't want to gain the weight either, mainly because she'd have to lose it all before she went back to work.. She grabbed her phone and headed to work.

She wondered idly if coffee was bad for the baby, but got a cup anyway. She'd been drinking coffee for the last four weeks, so to stop now wouldn't matter or not. She drank down her coffee and let it scorch her throat. She should be responsible and tell them today and let them deal with it how they wanted to. But she was holding herself back. The last thing she wanted was to drawn any more attention to herself. She hated feeling special, hated being treated special, she was just another FBI agent doing her job. Oh, minus the fact her job was working on things the world knew as impossible. Telling them now would mean she wouldn't have to do it later.

When she walked into the lab that morning it was normally busy. There was baby daddy himself, bent over a beaker on the burner, his dark green long sleeve shirt tucked into his dark pants and belted with a dark leather belt. He was looking gloriously himself there bent over the beaker and she slowed her walk to enjoy the view for a few moments more before he spun around with a boiling beaker in his hands. The first thought that flew into Olivia's mind was that can't be good for the baby.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the beaker.

"I'm not sure," Peter shrugged, "Walter, what is this again?"

"Titanium ditrate with sodium chloride," Walter said nonchalantly, "Boiled to see if can solidify."

"That can't be good," Olivia mumbled.

Peter snorted and added darkly, "Nothing we do here is good-"

"Perfectly harmless!" Walter shouted across the lab, "That is unless, you are, of course pregnant agent Dunham."

Seriously, did he seriously just bring that up? Walter had a weird way of bringing up stupid comments that were spot on most of the time. Olivia glared darkly before storming into her office. Peter looked at Walter who simply shrugged before heading back to work. Peter set the beaker down in the nitrate solution before following Olivia into the office. She looked up from her desk.

Why, oh why, did he have to look so good standing in her doorway? Her eyes met his and he was grinning with that cocky smirk that was his. How she had loved that smirk when it was only the two of them around. But today that smirk was doing nothing really to help her. She smiled wickedly back at him and his smirk faltered for a moment.

"Can I help you?" she asked, an eyebrow raise. He shoved off against the doorframe and leaned over the desk, giving her a deep kiss. When he pulled away Olivia smiled at him and slowly opened her eyes. Her stomach did a flip. Or was it the baby? Aw, crap. She lowered her gaze to her work.

"You seem a little on edge today," he said simply. Olivia shrugged.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I guess," she said. It was partly true because she had woken up on his side of the bed and he wasn't there. He didn't spend the night often, but she missed him when he didn't.

"Really now? Could it have to do with me not being there to give you a good morning wake up?" He said it nonchalantly, but they sound of his voice was laced with the innuendo and she heard it. She shook her head and smiled.

"You'll never know," she answered wittingly. He sighed and turned around, leaning against the table.

"It's odd today," he said, "There are no cases to be done, only ones to finish."

"Yeah," she added with a dark chuckle, "It's me doing the paperwork."

"Well you don't exactly ask for help," Peter said turning around to face her again. Her gaze grew dark.

"Okay," he said chuckling, "I get it you don't need help."

She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes in a un-Olivia way. He laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then," he suggested, gesturing to the pile of paperwork. He turned to leave and Olivia sighed loudly.

"Peter!" she called to his retreating form. He stopped quickly and spun on his heel, looking at her with his normal gaze.

"I have something I have to tell you," she started.

"Well shoot," Peter said, gesturing with his hand again. Olivia sighed and looked at her nails. She'd chicken out she already knew it.

"Can we do dinner tonight?" she asked, biting her lip. Peter laughed.

"That's what you wanted to tell me? Are you asking or demanding?" he said.

"Both," she answered, "But that's not what I want to say. I do want to have dinner tonight though, my place?"

"Of course Agent Dunham," he said in a mock official tone, "Now did you want to tell me?"

"It's not important right now," she said, coping out, "I'll tell you tonight. See you at 7."

"Yes ma'am," Peter said with a smile, "See you at seven agent Dunham."

Peter waltzed from the office and Olivia sighed. She should have just told him there. Her hands rested on the flat plane of her stomach and she felt maybe relieved that she hadn't exploded into a balloon yet. She knew rationally that she wouldn't just start showing because she knew, but the thought was there. She would have to tell him before he made some chide comment about her getting fat. That would be humiliating to her. She grumbled and started back at the paperwork. At least for now, she could think of ways to broach the coming topic. He'd be in for a surprise, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay, so sorry for the slow update. I went away for a week, vacation if you want to call it that. (LOL) anyway, here is the next part. I decided it'll be a little bit longer than two chapters, i'm just having so much fun writing this!**

**Spoilers: The whole series, seriously.**

**Warnings: Innuendos, harmless.**

**Summary: Peter finds out, in a very unconventional way.**

**Disclaimer: no infringement intended! :)**

**

* * *

**

Olivia stared down at the second pregnancy test she'd taken that day. And there it was, the little pink plus sign again. She looked at the strip, then the mirror then the strip again. God, how long was she going to do this to herself before she finally coped to the fact she was pregnant. She dropped the test on the counter near the sink and picked up her eye shadow brush. She had asked her sister if she was joining them for dinner but she had told her that she was going out to see some musical with Ella. She smiled, knowing she'd be by herself to tell Peter.

Rachel entered the bathroom as Olivia was leaning over the sink and putting on her make up. She smiled at Olivia and fixed her hair before speaking.

"So, Ella and I will be back around 11 or so, since it gets over at 10 and I promised her some ice-"

Her voice dropped and Olivia felt the color drain from her face, "Liv, is this what I think it is?"

Olivia turned and looked at her sister, shrugging. "Depends on what you think it is."

"Liv are you-" she started loudly but Olivia shushed her a bit, "Liv are you pregnant?"

Olivia looked shamefully down at the ground and shrugged and picked at her fingernails. Olivia wasn't really the bashful type, but she didn't know what to say.

"I missed my period five days ago," she said simply. Rachel looked shocked.

"And you just tested now?" she asked in disbelief. She shrugged.

"I didn't think much of it until today."

"So you haven't told Peter?" she asked, her arms crossed. Olivia looked at her.

"You assume its Peter's?" she said amused. Her sister looked in horror at her.

"You mean it's not?"

"No, of course it is," Olivia said. Rachel glared.

"Not funny Liv. Is this what all this is about? You're going to tell him tonight aren't you?"

"I meant to tell him this morning," Olivia said, "But I couldn't bring it up."

"You mean to say, the great Olivia couldn't bring up the fact that's she pregnant to the baby's father?" Rachel asked, clearly amused.

"God you make me sound like I'm fragile," Olivia mumbled, heading back into the bedroom to find her shoes.

"Well Liv, you are," Rachel said from her spot on the doorframe. "Seriously, you need to see a doctor."

"I will," Olivia said, "Just when I have time."

Rachel rolled her eyes and gripped her sister's shoulders and smiled at her. "If you aren't going to schedule the appointment, I will for you."

Her sister patted her cheek and left Olivia in her room to find her shoes. Olivia sighed unhappily. Sitting down on the bed she looked at her feet. How could she tell him? Just sitting at dinner and suddenly saying 'oh, I'm having your baby by the way?' No, that wouldn't work. She could tell him easily, casually, like if he asks why she's not having wine or if he asks why she was in such a foul mood. But then he'd be pointing out things to her, and that wasn't Peter. If he noticed something he'd keep quiet and mull it over. No. She'd have to tell him one way or another.

"We'll be back later Liv!" called Rachel from the door. Olivia stood up and walked out into the living room and smiled at Ella, wrapped tightly in her puffy purple jacket.

"Bye Aunt Liv!" she said excitedly. Olivia's smile widened. For a second she forgot about the stress of having a child and relaxed. Ella could do that to her, she always made her mind wander from things.

"Bye Ella," she said easily. Rachel smiled and tucked Ella under her arm and mouthed to her good luck, before opening the door.

"Oh!" she gasped, "Sorry Peter, didn't see you there."

"I was just about to knock," Peter said with his crocodile smile. Rachel grinned back at him, a flirty smile before ducking through the door and heading out. Olivia smiled at him as she headed to the door and held it open for him. He pulled around from behind his back a bottle of red wine.

"So," he said with his cocky grin, "The whole house to ourselves, huh?"

His innuendo had caught her and she couldn't come up with a witty response quickly. She tucked her head to the side and rolled her eyes.

"Always," she answered softly before closing the door. She could feel Peters grin getting bigger behind her back.

"So," he started as she led him to the kitchen, "What's for dinner?" he purred in her ear. His arms wrapped around her waist and his fingers traced down to her hips. AS much as she would love to push back into him, she twisted from him and gripped his hand.

"Dinner," she said, "Dinner is chicken and rice pilaf."

Peter smiled at her. "All right then. But I get to pick desert."

Olivia felt her stomach tighten. It was doubtful he'd want that kind of desert after she told him. She sighed and sat down across from him. Dinner was going to be long.

Dinner was long, but Olivia had known it was going to be. She had remained awkward and silent during the course of the meal and Peter had, of course, noticed it. Her wine glass remained untouched but her water glass had been refilled three times. His brooding stare at her made her uncomfortable during the time and the small talk between them made things worse. Everything became incredibly awkward between the pair. Olivia sat in her seat after the meal and just as she was working up the courage to tell him, his phone rang. He looked down at it and then across to her.

"Can I-?"

"Sure," she said, hopping up and taking his dish. He smiled and walked out of the kitchen and to the back door as she headed into the kitchen. She had turned the faucet on and she heard the front door open. Swinging her head out into the living room she saw Rachel set a sleeping Ella down on the couch. She gave Olivia a tightlipped smile.

"Where's Peter?" she asked.

"On the phone out back," Olivia answered. Rachel made a 'o' with her mouth and smiled. In her mind Olivia had told him already. Rachel smiled happily.

"I went to the store," she said, "I got you something."

"Oh?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Rachel answered, "Let me go get it."

Rachel headed back out the front door and Olivia dried off the plate she had in her hands. She had set it on the rack and reached over for the next one when she heard Peter come back into the house. She felt her stomach do a flip. She rinsed the plate and set it on the drying rack before reaching over for the glass. Olivia knocked a fork onto the ground and watched it bounce under the counter. She cursed to herself, not hearing the front door open. She was reaching for the fork when she heard Peter entered the room and stand against one doorframe.

"Okay Liv," came Rachel's voice, "I was thinking about what you said earlier and I remembered what I had needed and so I went to the store looking for the pre-natal vitamins and I found the ones I took when I was going to have Ella-"

Rachel had entered the kitchen ad was rummaging through the plastic bag not noticing Peter was in the room. Olivia sat down on the floor by the sink, fork in her hand and stared wide-eyed in horror as Rachel said this. Rachel looked up and saw her look, then over to Peter. Her face mimicked Olivia's then.

Peter felt all the color drain from his face then. There wasn't an ounce left. His green eyes pierced into Olivia's as she sat against the counter on the floor. Her face was full of fear, guilt, and more fear.

She had wanted to say something witty, raise an eyebrow and smile in a cheesy way, but her body stopped functioning then. She looked only at Peter then before muttering.

"Surprise?"

* * *

**P.S. watch out for a Peter POV story coming up soon, it starts WAY before he finds out. (starts when they actually do make the baby) (wink wink)**

**okay, review? :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now to the next chapter! THank you everyone who reviewed! I plan to write this until i can't write it anymore! Trust me the other story is being worked on, i promise it'll be up sometime soon! **

**Spoilers: The whole fringe series, if you can't figure that out **

******Warnings: Yummy yummy steam**

**Summary: Peter's reaction and a little bit of flashing the neighbors**

**disclaimer: No infringement intended, i promise**

**

* * *

**

Peter had seated himself on the couch. Rachel was tucking Ella in bed.

Olivia was still in the kitchen.

On the floor.

She hadn't moved yet. This wasn't exactly how she had wanted to tell Peter that she was pregnant. Actually, it wasn't even close to how she wanted to tell him. She didn't even get to tell him! Olivia ran a hand through her hair and huffed loudly. He hadn't said a word since she 'told' him. He simply stared at her then walked out of the room and into the living room. She wasn't sure if she was going to cry or if she was going to scream. He was so cryptic sometimes and it always seemed to be at the worst possible time to be when he was.

She heard footsteps hit the hardwood floor and she looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway with an apologetic smile on her face. Her eyes were truly sorry and she stood still for a few moments before moving toward Olivia and offering her a hand. Olivia took it and stood up. Her legs were shaky when she stood on them and she inhaled slightly before brushing herself off and heading toward the living room. She was a FBI agent for Pete's sake and she couldn't hold herself together when she got pregnant? What a lousy agent she made.

Peter had clasped his hands together in front of him and rested his elbows on his knees. His head was dropped slightly as he stared at the floor. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He had it all planned out in his head, marriage first then kids. He had even been searching around for the right ring lately, something that Olivia would like very much but he couldn't propose to her now, she'll just think it's because she's pregnant. So with his defeated posture he stared at the floor, waiting for Olivia to move.

Olivia sat across from him and waited until he lifted his head up from the floor. Her eyes pierced his and she waited patiently for him to say something. She looked at him like she was trying to draw the answer from his glance. It wasn't a good sign though because he wore only his poker face. She sucked her bottom lip in her mouth nervously and silently inhaled deeply before matching his poker face with her own. She saw his mask crack just a bit.

"Am I the last one to know?" Peter asked in his cold voice. This wasn't what Olivia expected.

"Actually you're the third person, after myself and my nosey sister," Olivia said easily. Her sister remained in the kitchen, out of sight but within hearing distance.

His eyes softened a little bit then and his face grew warmer. "Really?" he asked. Olivia nodded.

"I tried to tell you this morning, but I didn't know- I don't know how you would have reacted," she admitted with one breath. Her posture relaxed and Peter stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"So?" Olivia said nervously after much to long of time of silence.

"Well," Peter said in a neutral tone, "I wanted to do this right," he started and Olivia felt her heart preparing for the break, "I wanted to marry you first. It was bound to happen soon, I've been trying to find the right time to ask you," he turned around and faced her now, "But this happened."

Olivia blinked. She was fairly confused at what he was saying. She remained silent.

"I don't know what to say or do," Peter began again, "To jump for joy or to ask if you're okay. I don't know what you want to hear either."

"I just want to hear that you understand," Olivia said easily. There was anger boiling in her but she wasn't going to let him know that. What did she expect from him exactly, for him to drop everything and stay with her? She didn't need his help.

"I do," Peter said closing the space between them, "I want to be there for you Olivia," he answered.

"But-" Olivia continued his sentence. He sighed.

"You know," he answered with his sheepish grin, "You are an incredibly hard woman to love."

Olivia felt her chest tightened. It had always caught her off guard when he said he loved her. She gave him a tight smile. How was she going to return the words? She wasn't very good at saying them in return. He stood over her and gave her a light kiss.

"If you're willing to have the baby," he said simply, "I'm willing to help you out."

Her tight smile beamed into a large one and he returned it with his own. She kissed his cheek in return.

"I'd really like that," she answered him. He kissed her deeply then, almost possessively and she leaned into him. He broke the kiss away moments later when they both needed air.

"Is this where desert starts?" he whispers at her. She bit her lip and snaked her hands down to the belt of his pants. He wore the cockiest grin he could as she did so.

"Are you going to do that in front of the neighbors Liv?" came Rachel's amused voice from the kitchen doorframe. She whirled around quickly and blushed scarlet at her sister. She laughed as Peter continued his ambush on her skin. She swatted him away but he kept coming back.

"We can do this in front of the neighbors," he muttered, "They'd enjoy it."

"Peter!" Olivia said as Rachel laughed. Peter smiled in her neck before biting down on it once more.

"Don't worry about the dishes Liv," Rachel said, "You're obviously very busy."

"She can multi-task well," Peter said as he looked at Rachel. Olivia just stood there quietly, completely and utterly mortified.

"Oh really?" Rachel said. Peter wiggled his eyebrows. Rachel flushed red this time. She laughed and left the living room. Peter started back his assault on her skin and Olivia moaned.

"Peter, Peter," she panted, feebly trying to push him away. His fingers wandered south, slipping underneath her pants and heading lower.

"What?" he murmured into her neck.

"What are we going to say to Walter?" she asked as he kissed her skin again. His fingers slipped beneath her panties and she moaned loudly.

"Oh my God Peter," she said, bucking up into his hand. He smiled.

"Well," he said, "Let's start by not saying that to Walter," he said cockily, "As much as he'd enjoy hearing that his son is a sexual prowess, especially from you-"

"Peter," she half moaned, half said as his fingers slipped lower and lower.

"No more words," he whined, "Tomorrow, maybe."

"Fine," she responded, "But Peter, please," she said, grasping his wrist and looking out the front window, "I think the couple across the street are watching us."

And sure enough there was a couple with their dog and two small children, standing outside and staring in horror.

All Peter did was laugh.

* * *

**i know, i know, not quite as funny as i wanted it to be, but it was all right, right? Anyway, Walter should be fun in the next chapter, as should Astrid, oh and Broyles and good old Nina are coming up too. I may include Charlie cause i did like him alot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**onto the next chapter! THank you for all the feedback on the story! It means so much to me! Anyway, this chapter is shorter because it is a filler chapter. It will pick up pace, i promise.**

**Spoilers: The whole series, duh.**

**Warnings: steamy steamy fun and some humilation**

**Summary: let's embarrass Aunt Liv!**

**disclaimer: no infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

Olivia woke with a small face in hers. It was a small Ella looking face. With her groggy eyes she opened them wider and Ella smiled at her. Olivia smiled back.

"Good morning sweetie," Olivia said easily. Ella smiled at her.

"Aunt Liv, why is Peter sleeping next to you, naked?" asked the six year old bluntly.

Shit.

Olivia rolled over and looked at Peter who was sleeping peacefully next to her. One leg was thrown over the sheets that where wrapped around the bottom half of his body. She rolled back over toward Ella who was looking at her with those innocent blue eyes.

"Aunt Liv, where are your clothes?"

Olivia was mortified. Her niece just caught her in bed with a man she told Ella was her friend. Thank God she was too young to know what had just happened. She silently thanked Rachel for not having that talk with her yet.

"Ella sweetie," Olivia said simply, "Why don't you go outside and wait for me, okay?"

"Will you make me pancakes?"

"Of course," Olivia answered. Ella smiled and skipped from the room. She shut the door quietly and Olivia flopped down onto her back, giving out a loud sigh. She felt a lightly snoring Peter stir and she felt his arm snake around her waist, the callous hand raising gooseflesh along her soft stomach. He rubbed her bare skin as she touched the stubble on his cheek.

"Good morning," she said softly to him. Peter rolled over and kissed her stomach.

"It really is," he mumbled into her skin. His hands wandered upward and she felt him against her leg as he shifted closer to her. He began to kiss her neck and she arched into him as he did so, his hands slipping down to grab her ass.

"Peter, Peter, please," she whispered.

"That's a good morning call if I ever heard one," he answered her snidely.

"Ella…" she trailed off. Peter nearly jumped off her then and spun around wide-eyed. His reaction was so quick Olivia wasn't sure what happened. She watched and stifled her laugh as he looked about the room.

"She's outside the door," Olivia answered, "She came in earlier."

Peter's face didn't relax anymore than it was earlier. His eyes were wide and he groaned, running a hand over his face.

"Aunt Liv," came the little voice of Ella from behind the door, "Is Peter okay."

"Yes sweetie," Olivia answered as she scrambled for clothes, "He's still sleeping."

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"I'll be right out Ella," she answered, finding a baggy shirt and throwing it on. She smiled at Peter who looked completely mortified before sliding from the room and picking up Ella.

"You smell like Peter Aunt Liv," she said. Olivia frowned.

"Does he smell bad?" she asked. Ella shook her head.

"He smells good!"

Ella skipped down the hall and into the kitchen and Olivia sighed. She tied up her hair in a bun and followed Ella down the hall. Rachel was still asleep, but Olivia didn't mind. Ella was seated at the counter. She had already gotten the pancake mix out and was waiting for her. She had just poured it into a bowl and mixing it when Rachel came into the room.

"Ella," she scolded, "Did you wake Liv?"

"She was awake mommy," she said with a smile. Olivia shook her head and smiled at Rachel.

"It's no big deal, I swear," she said simply, "Peter's up too."

At that moment Peter came into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist and his body wet from a shower. He glanced over at Rachel, then to Olivia.

"Um Livia," Peter cleared his throat, "Can I have my shirt back?"

Olivia looked down at her shirt and then up at Peter. Rachel laughed as Olivia flushed scarlet. She silently headed to her bedroom to change with Peter following.

Once changed into her own clothes Olivia headed into the kitchen. Peter was on the phone out in back and Ella had just finished and ran off to get changed. Rachel sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. Olivia smiled at her.

"Are you busy at work today?" Rachel asked Olivia. Olivia shrugged.

"Let's see what Charlie says," she said, his number on speed dial. It rang twice before Charlie answered.

"Hey Charlie," Olivia said, "It's Olivia. Hey listen, did you need me today in the office?"

It was quiet for a few moments and Rachel watched her face drop.

"I see," she said quietly, "Well I'll grab the bishops and I'll come get you so we can go."

Rachel watched as she listened. She was watching as her face dropped with every word that Charlie said.

"Thanks, see you later." Olivia hung up and sighed. Rachel stared at her with her big eyes. She smiled at her sister.

"It's work."

"I know," she said simply. "Will you be home tonight?"

"Of course," Olivia answered easily.. She was just about to turn from the kitchen when Rachel stopped her.

"You should tell Ella," Rachel said, "She'll be excited."

Olivia froze. She didn't want to tell her niece now. Maybe later. But she knew she'd tell her sometime. She shrugged and looked at Rachel.

"Not now," she answered, "Later."

She headed for the back door and she could hear Peter talking to Walter outside.

"No Walter, I did not get lost," he sighed heavily, "Yes I'm with agent Dunham. No I am not currently having sexual intercourse while being on the phone. Walter, seriously?"

Olivia smiled and stepped out, wrapping her arms around his waist, catching him by surprise.

"Look Walter I've got to go- yes Walter I'm being safe-" Peter hung up the phone and smirked down at Olivia, "Well, safe now."

"We have a case," Olivia said with a smile. Peter gave her a kiss.

"Wonderful," he said with sarcasm, "Please tell me its baby-safe."

"Nothing we do is baby safe," Olivia said darkly. Peter sighed. This was a battle he was going to lose and he already knew it. Convincing Olivia that her job was to dangerous for her now she was pregnant was a battle he'd lose horribly and he wasn't about ready to wage that war on her yet. She hadn't told anyone. Maybe if he told people, enough people could tell her she needed to take maternity leave. He smiled at his idea.

"So," Peter said, "What's first, the case?"

Olivia smiled a knowing smile, almost as if she could read his mind. She shook her head and surprised him with her answer.

"How about we tell Charlie?"

* * *

**i decided charlie should be alive because i really did like him. any comments?**


	5. Chapter 5

**And onto our next chapter! I want to say thank you for everybodys reviews, some of them eally make me laugh and all of them really make me smile! You guys really rock, thank you for sticking with this story!**

**Spoliers: The whole series, yeah?**

**Warnings: Walter-isms. innuendos**

**Summary: Peter hopes their just hormones, right?**

**

* * *

**

"All I'm saying is that you should take some time off," Peter said as Olivia and him carried evidence boxes into the lab. Walter was out of earshot and was with Charlie who was trying to discreetly move the mutilated body down the busy Harvard halls and into the basement lab.

"I'm not going to leave just because I'm going to get fat, Peter," Olivia countered, avoiding the word pregnant and baby in the sentence.

"You're not gaining just eight, Olivia," Peter argued, "It's my baby too."

"Oh, would you like to get fat then?" she shot back, hand on her hip. It was a very un-Olivia stance and Peter's brow furrowed.

"Look, Charlie can handle it," Peter said with some ease, "I just think with you being around Walter and the chemicals it might make our baby a mutant."

He stepped closer and placed his hands on her stomach and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were soft and warm and she knew he was right but she didn't want to agree.

"It might already be a mutant," she mumbled to him darkly, "I'm already on some strange drug-"

"Are you taking any new drugs Agent Dunham?" came Walter's voice. Peter jumped back from Olivia as if she were on fire and looked at his father.

"No Walter, I'm not," Olivia said simply, "Peter's just concerned."

"Oh, I see," Walter said absently, "Why would Peter be concerned?"

Charlie entered the room with the body and he directed it down to the open floor by the tank. Olivia smiled at him and nodded. He walked over and stood next to her.

"Can't I be concerned about my girlfriend, Walter?" Peter said simply. He watched as Charlie's emotions played over his face. He was completely okay with Peter dating Olivia. Peter had asked him first because Charlie was like a father to Olivia and he treated her like his daughter. But it probably was hard for Charlie to hear Olivia being called a 'girlfriend'.

"Of course son," he said, "It's only natural to be concerned with her well being. Was she well this morning?"

"Really Walter?" Peter said, "She's fine."

"I'm actually in the room," Olivia said, having been sick of Walter and Peter talking about her like she wasn't there, "And no Walter I'm not fine."

"Oh?" Walter turned to look at her.

"Olivia," Peter warned, "Now is not the time."

"You see, your stupid drugs may make my baby be a mutant," she said flatly. Peter groaned and ran a hand over his face. Charlie went pale.

"Baby, Agent Dunham?" Walter said excitedly, "Son, I presume it's yours?"

"No Walter, it's Charlie's," Peter said darkly. Walter turned to Charlie.

"Agent Francis!" He said in his naughty-boy tone. Peter turned his father back to him.

"No, Walter, it's mine!" he said, "I'm trying to convince Olivia she needs to take time off-"

"I do not!" Olivia said in a huff. Charlie stood completely still next to her.

"Wait, Liv," Charlie whispered to her, "You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not," she answered, "But please, don't tell Broyles, yet, I just found out like two days ago."

Charlie scratched his head and looked at the Bishops in confusion as they bickered about Olivia.

"I'm saying she needs to get away from all the chemicals Walter, not so I can see her more," Peter urged. Walter shook his head.

"I don't need any time off," Olivia said angrily, "I've got some crazy cocktail drug in my system already and I doubt anything would be worse."

"She's right, son," Walter said, "Who knows the baby may be born with superhuman powers. I could-"

"No tests on my child Walter, especially my unborn child!" Peter scolded. Olivia went pale and then her face went red.

"You mean to say I could have mutant?" Olivia almost yelled at Walter. Walter took a step back away from her and Charlie placed a hand on Olivia's arm.

"Well it wouldn't be mutated really but since your DNA has already been altered by the cortexiphan-"

"I'm a mutant already? Wonderful!" she sighed loudly. Peter ran a hand over his face and sighed loudly. Charlie tried to calm Olivia with the hand on her shoulder.

"Liv-" he warned in her ear, but she wasn't about to hear any of it.

"Your child, my grandchild-" Walter began but stopped quickly, "I like the sound of that, my grandchild! It's strange but I like it."

"You're grandchild might have two heads since you pumped me full of that drug," Olivia said in a grave tone. Walter's amused smile turned into a deep frown as he looked at her.

"Agent Dunham," he said in his lucid-moment Walter tone, "If you are so concerned with effects of cortexiphan on your unborn child then I can run tests to find out-"

"Walter, that's enough!" Peter shouted angrily, "I will not let you run tests on our child-"

"It's my grandchild!" Walter shouted at Peter.

"You might kill the baby, Walter!" Peter argued back, "I won't let you-"

"No," Olivia said, stopping all conversation. Both Peter and Walter look at her, a silent relief on Peter's face and confusion on Walter's. Olivia stepped forward and put a hand on her belly.

"Walter," she said, "I will do whatever tests are safe for both my child and me-"

"Olivia," Peter begged, "Don't he could kill you-"

"He won't though," Olivia argued.

"No," Peter said flatly, "I won't let you."

"It's not your choice!" Olivia shouted at Peter. Peter shook his head.

"It's my baby too and I want you to have it alive," Peter answered. Olivia stared.

"So you mean to say your father could kill it?"

"Yes," Peter answered, "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"He's your father!" Olivia shouted. Peter stared openly at her like she had grown to heads. She was making no sense now.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He said, bewildered. He looked at Charlie, who simply shook his head. He didn't want to get into this fight.

"Your father put me into this mess!" Olivia said, "Your crazy family!"

"I really hope those are your hormones talking!" Peter shouted as Olivia began to walk away, "Cause your making no sense right now!"

"You know what?" Olivia said, whirling around, "This is all your fault!"

"Oh, my fault?" Peter countered, "You seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did, if I remember correctly!"

"Well obviously, you don't remember!" She answered, "I'm going back to the office. Don't call!"

"I won't!" Peter called at her retreating back, "Not until your less hormonal!"

Olivia slammed the door in Peter's wake, leaving all three men in her wake. Peter shut his eyes and groaned loudly. Charlie blinked, then turned to the two men.

"I guess I should probably go," Charlie said, "You've got your body."

"Yeah," Peter said, wiping his face over with his hand, "Thanks Charlie."

"Hey," Charlie said, looking at Peter, "You be good to her."

Peter nodded and Charlie agreed before he walked to the door and shutting it. Peter sighed loudly and slammed his fist on the table. Olivia was being difficult, shutting him out again. He hated when she did this to him, always letting him in when she was with him but shutting him when she was with other people. He exhaled loudly.

"You know son," Walter said, stepping up behind him, "It's far to early in her pregnancy for her to be experiencing hormonal changes-"

"Just don't, Walter."

* * *

**So, i know, not as funny as i thought it would be, but i needed to put in another filler chapter, this time with Charlie. I promise next chapter will include a doctors visit and more of Ella's blunt questions. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**i want to apologize for the slow update on this chapter. Ive been busy and everytime i sit down to write and post i get caught up with something else! Ugh! anyway i stayed up into the wee hours of the morning to write this and i'm gonna post it now so you can read it! Thank you for being so very patient with me!**

******spoilers: The series**

******Warnings: None.**

******Summary: Some people are just born to be wrong, always.**

******disclaimer: No infringement intended! :D**

******

* * *

**

There was a soft knock on the door and Olivia opened her eyes.

"Aunt Liv?" Came Ella's small voice, "Aunt Liv are you alive in there?"

The shower water had been running for well over an hour but she wasn't in the shower. She found herself on the floor of the bathroom near the toilet with a book in her hand. She just needed to be alone right now- she craved being alone right now. There was the sound of shuffling feet and the muffle sound of Rachel's voice.

"Ella, Aunt Liv's in the shower," Rachel said kindly, although she knew that Olivia was not in the shower, "I'll meet you in the kitchen in a minute Ella, I'll make mac and cheese for lunch."

"Okay," came the girl's shy response. Her tiny footfalls could be heard as she retreated and Olivia heard the door handle turn on the door. Rachel stepped into the bathroom and looked at her sister, sitting on the bath rug in front of the shower doors.

"I thought you'd make into the shower this time," Rachel said, amused. Olivia shrugged. Rachel reached around her sister and turned off the water and stared at Olivia.

It had been exactly two weeks since she found out she was having a baby. Her sister had, of course, scheduled a doctor appointment for her at that time and it was today. Her sister didn't know about the ridiculous fight that Peter and her had gotten into and so she assumed Peter was going to pick her up. Secretly, she asked Charlie to come with her and of course he had agreed. Olivia sighed and set her book on the toilet before clamoring to her feet.

"You're huge Olivia!" Rachel said in mock horror. Olivia sneered.

"Hilarious," she said emotionlessly. She of course hadn't gained weight, but Rachel's favorite thing to do was tease her about it. Olivia wiped the mirror from the fog the steam had covered it with and brushed back her hair with her hand.

"Is Peter going to pick you up?" Rachel asked. Olivia tensed. Her sister was good at reading her.

"Charlie's actually taking me," Olivia answered, leaving the bathroom and heading into her room. She started opening drawers, looking for sweats to wear.

"Why isn't Peter?" Rachel asked.

"He's busy," Olivia said.

"Olivia," Rachel said in her sisterly tone, "That man will drop everything for you. I highly doubt he's busy-"

"Well, he is and he can't take me," Olivia said, pulling out a pair of sweats that Peter had left at her house. They smelled faintly of him and she pulled them on, inhaling deeply. They had hardly seen each other within the last two weeks. Both her pride and his would let the other apologize, so she spent most of her time in the bureau building and not at the lab. When she was there, Peter was almost always on an errand for Walter. Few times she actually saw him he wouldn't say anything but small talk to her. Walter, on the other hand was babbling on about all the things he would do with his grandchild and Astrid seemed to monitor the whole situation. Frankly, it was embarrassing that they were acting so childish, but she wouldn't apologize because of her pride. She hadn't that she was so prideful sometimes.

"You two are fighting, aren't you?" Rachel said, her eyes narrowing. Olivia scoffed.

"Rachel, I have to get dressed for the doctors appointment."

"You two are so childish sometimes,' Rachel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia whirled around, stopping in her tracks as she headed for the door.

"Don't think I can't hear you two through the walls late at night," Rachel answered, an eyebrow raised. Olivia flushed a scarlet color and blinked, looking down at the floor and then looking up. She sighed and walked toward the kitchen, unable to come up with an answer for that comment.

"Aunt Liv what are pre-naut-all vi-tam-ins?" Ella asked, holding up the bottle of vitamins that Rachel bought her. Olivia froze. She could tell Ella now or she could wait to tell her later. But she would have to lie to Ella about the pills. What could she say?

"Those," she said, taking the bottle from Ella, "Are for growing babies."

"But Aunt Liv," Ella said, "You're an adult."

"I know, but see Ella, I'm having a baby," she said, silently begging her not to ask the question of where they came from.

"You're going to be a mommy?" she said excitedly.

"Uh huh," she answered with a smile.

"Does Peter get to be a daddy?"

Damn, that smart-six-year-old. She figured it out faster than most adults could. Olivia froze without an answer. She didn't know what to say only to nod. Ella saw her slight nod and she smiled at Olivia widely. She was just about to give an answer when a knock at the door caught her from saying anything. Olivia glanced at the door and then at Ella and before she knew what was happening, Ella had dashed to the door in the belief that Peter was on the other side. The little girl yanked it open happily.

"Uncle Charlie?" she asked, somewhat confused. Charlie smiled down at the girl and then looked up at Olivia.

"Where you expecting someone else, Ella?" he asked. Ella shrugged.

"Peter's going to be a daddy," Ella said. Olivia watched as Charlie clenched and unclenched his jaw. She knew he considered her his own daughter and whenever someone mentioned Peter becoming a father he would tense up. Charlie smiled.

"I know," he answered, "I'm here to take Olivia to go see the doctor about the baby."

"Can I come?"

"Maybe next time Ella," Came Rachel's voice from around the corner. She leaned against the wall and smiled at Charlie. He smiled back and dipped his head to acknowledge her there. Olivia grabbed and apple from the kitchen and headed toward Charlie. She passed him gruffly and he smiled at the other Dunham's briefly before turning to follow her quick pace.

Charlie caught up with her but remained silent as he climbed into the car. She remained silent as he turned the engine over and drove away. Her eyes focused only out the nearest window and she never looked forward. Finally Charlie broke the silence.

"You know Liv," he said in his very Charlie tone, "He really cares about you. And I know, I don't like it one bit, I think he's got a past to him but I-" Charlie choked and looked at Olivia whose eyes had shifted to signify she was listening. "But I…I see the way he watches you. Ever since he got here, he was so protective of you. I don't think you saw it until now, but he really cares and that's good enough for me."

Olivia mulled that over as they sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the clinic. She believed Charlie and she trusted his judgements, so when he said something like that she really couldn't argue. Her mind thought about all the things he did for her, little things he would do to the big things she'd fight him for and she couldn't help but realize how right he was. As he pulled the car into the parking lot at the clinic, she jumped out and ran a hand through her hair.

"Our fight was kind of childish," she admitted, although the admittance hurt her pride. Charlie nodded and smiled lightly.

"Just a bit," he said. Olivia blushed. She gave Charlie a rare Olivia Dunham smile and he smiled back, offering her his arm as he led the way into the clinic.

The place was exactly like a doctor's office, which would make sense because it pretty much was a doctor's office. There were a few women scattered about the place, all who's bellies were looking larger than normal. One woman with dark brown hair had the largest belly and she looked uncomfortable and ready to pop. Olivia shuddered. Would she be that large? Would she be so large she'd no longer be able to walk, but waddle along now? She shuddered and walked to the window, taking her paperwork with her to her seat to fill it out.

Once it was filled out and returned, Olivia sat in her seat next to Charlie and waited. She watched as women came and went in the clinic, most of the alone and she felt worry grip her body. At least she wasn't like one of these women, alone, unmarried and pregnant. She had Peter who she ungratefully shoved aside at the lab because of some stupid cortexiphan deal that she was almost 100% sure didn't effect her much anyway. Olivia felt ridiculously childish and she let her eyes stare at the floor. She couldn't imagine being alone during her pregnancy and she was glad that at least Charlie was here with her. She lifted her eyes to study him, sitting in the chair, waiting and she smiled briefly to herself. She was glad she had someone like him to be with her.

"Olivia Dunham," called a male nurse from the doorway. Charlie stood up immediately and looked at the man. Olivia stood up after him, just not as quickly and placed a hand on his arm, telling him it would be okay. She didn't know why Charlie was always so protective like this, but she liked it. She followed the man back into the checkup room where he let them both in and closed the door.

"Okay, Miss Dunham," the man said, looking at the chart, "We got the results of your test you sent in and I'd like to congratulate the both of you-"

She felt Charlie's whole body stiffen and she felt his jaw tighten. Olivia stifled her own laughed and looked at the man.

"Oh Charlie," she said, "He's not the father," she stuttered out. The man looked at Charlie and then at Olivia.

"Oh, um, all right," the man said, clearly flustered, "Well the doctor will be right in to check your vitals and the baby's and then he'll give you some medication and you'll be free to go."

The man stood up quickly, knocking over his chair. He bent and picked it up before scurrying from the door and shutting the door quickly. Charlie smiled tightly and Olivia sighed.

"Well that went well," Olivia said, trying to lighten the mood. Charlie was having none of it.

"You're really having a baby," he said. Olivia nodded.

"It's not going anywhere, Charlie," she answered. Charlie sighed.

"Well I guess I'll just have to get used to it," he answered, "The fact that you really did do this. He's not my favorite-"

"I know Charlie," Olivia said, "And thank you for being here, even though you don't want to me here."

Just then the door opened and the doctor walked in. She was thin and wore glasses and she smiled brightly at Olivia before looking down at the chart.

"Hello Mrs, Dunham-"

"It's Miss, Miss Dunham," Olivia corrected, completely humiliated. She almost wanted Peter there now so she didn't feel so alone. The doctor nodded.

"I want to say first that you're very rave for raising this baby by yourself-"

"I'm not," Olivia started, "Raising the baby by myself, the father just couldn't be here."

"Of course," the doctor said, "Completely understandable, divorced couples always fight."

Olivia sighed. She guessed the doctor just wasn't going to get it.

"Just tell me, doctor," she said, "What I need to know."

* * *

**okay, so tell me was it worth a wait? i promise the next chapter will be fun. especially some make up smut? (HUGE WINK)**


	7. Chapter 7

**and with much delay, here is the next chapter. Alot on my mind, puppies being born tonight or tomorrow an for some reason my muse is gone? :(**

**Spoilers: The series**

**Warnings: M, heavy heavy M stuff. you've been warned**

**Summary: We all love make up sex, don't we? Normally we do...**

**Disclaimer: no infringement intended!**

**

* * *

**

Olivia tapped on her office window in the lab. Peter was seated at her desk with his hand in his hands, staring at a picture on the desk. It was more than likely the one she kept of them from her birthday last year. From his position she could tell he'd probably been sitting there for a while. His fingers were laced in his hair and his breathing was steady, letting her know he was deep in thought. She pushed the door open slightly and felt her heart begin to beat when his eyes looked up to meet hers.

His blue-green orbs are heavy with a lot of emotions and Olivia froze in the door there. She looked at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He was dressed in a long sleeved brown shirt and in light denim jeans. He stood when she entered and watched her as her emotions played across her face.

"Can we-" she said, pointing to him, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Peter answered, moving to let her sit. Olivia shook her head.

"Not here," she said.

"How about my place?" Peter offered Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Okay," she answered simply. Peter grabbed his jacket and shoved his arms in the sleeves before opening the door for Olivia and following her out from where she came from. The silence was thick but Olivia welcomed it. Her words would come when she wanted them too and as they drove in silence the words weren't going to come to her.

She climbed out of the car and hunkered down in her jacket. The house loomed into the starry night sky and her breath came out in little smoky puffs. She felt Peter come up behind her but he was weary, he didn't know how to act around her after their fight.

"Will Walter be home tonight?" she asked Peter as they stood there in the night. He shrugged.

"If you want him to be," he answered mysteriously. Olivia simply nodded. She didn't know how this was going to turn out. She wasn't awesome with apologies.

"Want to go in?" Peter asked cheekily, "Or do you prefer the breeze?"

"Very funny Bishop," Olivia said with a smile. She started her way up and into the house. Peter followed, opening the door and letting her in. He took her jacket and led her to the living room. He would offer her a drink, but with the baby-

"What did the doctor say?" Peter asked, staring at her with his most intent gaze. She shuddered under his gaze. Her body temperature heated up then under his gaze. She stood up and crossed the room to the couch where Peter was sitting. In a bold move that made her very clear she straddle his lap and smiled at him, innocently.

"It was weird," she started, "Being there alone. It made me realize that fighting was ridiculous. I mean, when I got there I was shocked to see so many alone women in that waiting room. I couldn't help but feel like them then. But Charlie reminded me that you cared and that our fight it was silly. I'm sorry. I really want you in my life now Peter because I can't do this alone-"

"Olivia," Peter said, stroking her hair, "I could never stay mad at you. I love you to much."

"I love you too Peter," Olivia said her lips colliding with his. Her fingers clung to his collar and he kissed her and she smiled before pulling away.

"Oh, and Ella knows," Olivia whispered before kissing him again. He smiled against her lips and enjoyed her as her tongue danced across his lips, begging for entrance. He let her beg for a few moments, reveling in the feel of not letting her in before she forcefully shoved her way into his mouth, receiving both a deep groan and a chuckle from him.

"So," he whispered huskily, "There was no sonogram?"

"Two weeks until the first one," she whispered, her voice just as heavy. She resumed kissing him, pulling him as close as she could against him. Her fingers moved to the buttons on his jacket and she undid them expertly.

"Good," he said, tipping his head back as she found a pulse point on his neck. She sucked it easily causing a deep groan from within him. "I wanted to be with you."

"From now on," she whispered against his skin. He titled is head back and groaned loudly. Her fingers worked and pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Her fingers greedily grabbed at his shirt as his fingers worked the muscles on her back. They slipped underneath the hem and up the sides of her breasts before hitting her back and kneading out the knots.

"So," he whispered against her lips, "Is this where we start our make up sex session?"

Olivia pulled back from him, her eyes dark with desire. Her lips collided with his once more before she spoke. "I've heard it's the best kind of sex," she whispered to him. She felt his whole body stiffen and respond to her words. His fingers roamed her back, sending signals down her spine as she ground into him, feeling his lower region begin to stir. She pulled back after several heated minutes. His glance was confused but she bit her lip and smiled.

"Meet me up stairs?" she said innocently. Peter wanted to grab her there and take her on the coffee table, that's how her tone made him feel. But he swallowed the raging desire and nodded. Carefully she fixed her clothes and headed up the stairs almost hearing Peters mental counting as he counted to 100 before he would get up to follow her.

She played with trinkets on the dresser in his room when she heard the door open and shut behind her. He was in there and suddenly the air between them grew thick and heavy with human pheromones as he stood still. Her heart sped up and she stopped moving. She counted his quiet footfalls as he approached her from behind.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

The steps stopped. She stood still, listening into the silence for a sign of him. When she didn't hear anything she spun, only to be face to face with the beautiful green orbs she cherished so much. They were nearly as dark as hers. She was just a breath away from him but he didn't move to kiss her. He liked to make her wait, loved to watch the stormy desire in her gaze and the way her chest heaved in anticipation. He smirked cockily to himself.

"What's so funny Mr. Bishop?" Olivia playfully snapped only to make him smirk bigger. He leaned on his heels and glanced down her body lazily, drawing out the action until a flushed look appeared on her cheeks.

"Are you feeling alright Agent Dunham? You look a little flushed-" he pulled her flush against him, his strong arm wrapping around her waist.

"It's hot in here-" she replied nearly against his lips.

"I agree." He answered with a growl. She kissed him them reveling in the feel of him moving against her lips. She begged for entrance and he granted it, just as he picked her up and flung her onto the bed, trapping her between his body and the mattress. Her fingers worked under his shirt again and she moved to push it over his head, loving the feel of the muscle underneath her hands. He pulled her shirt off next and kissed her neck, trailing along to her collarbone. She sighed loudly before flipping him over onto his back, making the springs in the mattress creak under the flopping weight.

His hands gripped her bare hips while he stared up at her. She flicked her bra undo in the back and watched his eyes widen and darken as she removed it. Her fingers trailed down her sides as she brushed them over his, sending tingles through his spine and body. She splayed her fingers across his chest staring at the muscle underneath it. Her whole body loved the feel of his upper torso wrapping around her. She watched the muscles move under her, even though her hand stayed still. They were deceivingly strong muscles and it caused her to moan and bite her lip.

He loved her stare as she watched her hand over his heart. She studied his muscles, cherished them in a way he didn't know and he reveled in the feel of it. His fingers traced strange patterns of adornments across her hips and up her sides, balancing her breasts in perfection in his hands. She arched forward but never let her eyes leave his. In a moment he flipped them back over and his fingers edged under her pants and before she knew it, he had taken them off. His eyes darkened.

He had never really had an appreciation for red until he saw her wearing them. Red lacy panties that where perfect against her skin. How he loved them on her. She smirked a knowing smirk and she undid his belt and pants sliding them down to leave him in his strangely patterned blue boxers. Her hand slipped into the slit and she grabbed him, causing him to growl in an animalistic tone and stop all movement above her.

She looked innocently up at him, like a young child who had stolen a lollipop. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her. He smirked down at her shocked face before leaning down to her ear, pressing his entire body against her so she could feel and hear his words.

"Naughty girls should never go unpunished," he whispered before tasting the skin of her earlobe. She bucked against him, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could feel her. He almost dropped her hands, but didn't. He shifted them both into one hand and brought the other one down to pull her panties off her hips. She kicked them free as he took his one hand to remove his boxers. She went to look down at him, but he tilted her chin up and away.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he rasped, guiding himself to her, "When I say you can look."

She pouted for a moment before arching into him from the feel of him entering her. She wrapped around him both inside and outside, her legs holding him right there in place. He returned to holding her wrists as he pushed into her…hard. The sounds she made drove him on.

He felt himself getting close and felt her getting close too as he let go of her wrists. She gripped him with both hands as he pushed into her, reveling in both the noises she made and the feel of her. He dropped his head and sank his teeth around a hardened peak on her skin, clinging onto it as tightly as he could without drawing blood. She gasped and her whole body shifted, pushing itself down on him as he played with the other peak. With a hard shove she impaled herself on him, closing around him as tightly as she could before feeling him inside her. Somewhere in the mix he heard her screams and he too yelled in there. He lay still and licked over her breast, hoping to soothe away and lingering pain. When he could talk he looked at her with concern in his eyes. She looked confused. He spoke in a concerned tone.

"You don't think I just hurt the baby, do you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**All right so with a delay of four new born puppies at my house, i was going to post this last night until the power went out for like 5 hours. The entire town lost power! Anyway, it's done, i'm awake and here it is. It's a little bit of fun.**

******Spoilers: the series.**

******Warnings: more sMut.**

******Summary: Are they really that childish? I think so.**

******disclaimer: no infringement intended**

**

* * *

**

"You don't think Walter heard us," Olivia asked nervously as she lay wrapped in Peter's arms. His warm and strong body held her against him and her words tickled his chest hair as she spoke. His whole body quaked as he laughed at her.

"Sweetheart," he started with that sure fire smirk on his face, "I don't know how he couldn't have."

Walter's shuffling could be heard downstairs and she sighed. She didn't know how long he'd been home for, but she was sure it was before she had…well-

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure he's heard us before," he said, watching the color rise to her cheeks and flush her skin, "You're not exactly quiet."

"Hey," she said pointing her finger on his chest, "I have good reason to be loud, don't I?"

It was Peter's turn to lose his composure for a moment before letting a cocky grin spread across his face. Olivia watched the sureness spread throughout his eyes as he comprehended what she had just said.

"Is it because I'm a complete sexual god?" he said with that grin. Olivia smirked and slid her hand down his front to grab him. The blood in his body responded by heading south. His eyes darkened as she smiled up at him.

"You know, Rachel called us childish this morning," Olivia said, letting go of him. He exhaled loudly and traced his hand over her breast lazily. He shrugged and frowned.

"Childish?" He said, staring at the ceiling. "I hardly call what we just did childish."

"Peter," she warned.

"Seriously," he said, rolling over to look at her. He snuck his hand down and between her legs to touch her.

"Is this really that childish?" he asked, touching her. Her whole body shifted and bucked up against his hand while she laughed.

"Peter," she gasped. He smirked at her and continued to torture her there. Her body shifted against his hand and she gripped his upper arms, holding onto him.

"Go ahead Sweetheart," he said cockily, "Tell me how childish this is."

"Peter!" she moaned loudly as his fingers invaded her. All of the sudden there was a loud pounding on the door and Peter withdrew his hand quickly. He looked over at her and gave her a quizzical glance.

"Excuse me Agent Dunham, Peter, but do you two perhaps want some taffy-"

Walter pushed open the door to peek his head in. Olivia was covered up to her neck and Peter had sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist. His bare torso was flushed and hair disheveled. His face set a deep scowl.

"Really, Walter?" he said in his cynical tone. Walter blushed and ducked his head away quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to interrupt you if you weren't done yet-"

"Walter," Peter groaned. He could feel Olivia shrinking down under the covers more and more next to him.

"-I didn't mean to make you feel the need to speed up, son I was just curious since I haven't heard such loud moans as earlier and I figure you had finished. That was a mistake because I know that a Bishop has quite the stamina-"

"Walter!" Peter shouted, feeling his cheeks burning. Walter looked at him and then at Agent Dunham. Her face was barely visible underneath the sheets.

"Don't be embarrassed Agent Dunham," Walter said happily, "I can understand my son's prowess can be overwhelming, especially due to the lack of definition his body has I know he makes up for it with his-"

"Walter, you know, taffy sounds nice," Peter said quickly, sitting up to let the sheets pool in his lap.

"Excellent! I will make a tray up right away!" Walter spun and shut the door as Peter brushed his hand back through his hair. Olivia pushed back the covers and stood up, swinging her legs over the bed. She stumbled forward, her body's balance clearly off. Peter met her on the other side of the bed and caught her naked body in his arms, holding her up.

"Whoa, you all right?" Peter asked, concern on his face. Olivia brushed back blonde hair and nodded to him. She straightened up in his arms and patted his stubbly cheek before heading for his drawers. He grabbed her wrists as she reached for a knob.

"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pushed the drawer open and shuffled around for a shirt.

"Finding clothing," Olivia answered. She pulled out a white v-neck and pulled it on over her head. She bent down, looking for a pair of sweats as Peter moved around her to grab himself a pair of dark gray sweats. He pulled them on and pulled on the drawstring.

"Where are my-" Olivia started to say but stopped. She was facing Peter and blushing crimson as he held on his finger her lacy red panties. He wore a cocky grin and stood in a confident fashion with the pair swinging on his finger. She blushed and reached for them, but he held them away from her.

"Peter," she warned, but her threat was idle because of the smile she wore. She reached again and he swung his arm gracefully out of the way.

"Come on Peter," she whined, "Your father's waiting."

"So let him," Peter answered with that sure-fire grin. Olivia cocked her head in the very devious Olivia way before she lunged for him. He wrapped his arms around her and clung her to him, bending her over so she could fight anymore. His fingers tickled her ribs and she broke out laughing.

"Uncle!" she cried carefree, "Peter, I said uncle!"

"Okay, okay," he said, just as breathless as her. He swung his hand over his head and smirked at her. She, not to be overpowered by a man twice her size, placed both hands on his torso and shoved, causing him to stumble backwards and lay on his back on the bed. She crawled over him and kissed him hard, grabbing her underwear from him and skirting away from him within the same moment.

"You play unfair," Peter whined playfully. Olivia pulled on her panties and then a pair of black sweats she normally used while she stayed over. Peter smiled at her as she pulled her hair back and into a mess bun. He pulled open the door for her and both of them climbed down the stairs to see Walter in the kitchen with a large plate of taffy settled on the counter. He was turned around and busy with the coffee maker. Olivia settled herself on a stool as Peter went around to the fridge.

"Oh Peter!" Walter said, startled by the sound of the fridge opening, "You finally came downstairs."

"Yes Walter," Peter said easily. He reached for the milk.

"I thought you'd still be upstairs," Walter answered.

"No," Peter said, "We came downstairs."

"I see that son," Walter answered, "But when I visited you it was clear you weren't close to being finished with what you were-"

"Okay, let's just stop there Walter," Peter said holding up his hand. He poured himself a glass and took a sip.

"You want something?" Peter asked Olivia. Olivia shook her head.

"I'm actually not hungry right now," Olivia answered. Peter raised an eyebrow at her. She raised one equally as high. Walter laughed.

"Rachel's quite right, you know," He said, "You two are quite childish."

* * *

**All right, how was that? Walter's fun right? He seems to be bluntly honest! Next up, fun with the lab, shopping with astrid and an accident that leaves Peter in a panic. LOL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**so i rewarded myself from applying to college with the finishing of this one chapter. I haven't forgotten about this story, i've just had writer's block! I promise i'll keep up with this story soon as i can, but writers block is awful :( Anyway, i hope this was worth the wait!**

Two weeks passed with ease-for the most part. She had lacked the morning sickness that usually accompanied her family's pregnancy, Peter had been almost living with them the whole time, and the best part was that she hadn't gained that much weight, only a small slight belly bump that left her twisting in pictures to look thin.

Until now.

Sunday morning, her day off, Olivia woke and threw on a pair of sweats, which rested comfortably on her hips as she wandered around the kitchen, making breakfast. Ella was awake and she helped her aunt to make her favorite pancakes, a Mickey Mouse style pancake with a strawberry smile. Olivia had made Peter and herself a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning sunshine," Peter said happily, stepping into the kitchen in a t-shirt and sweats but stopped in his tracks when he saw her cooking. "Olivia what are you doing?" he said, his voice near a panic.

Olivia whirled around at him like she was doing something wrong, her eyes wide and confused. "I'm cooking. What else would I be doing?"

"Are you making normal food?" Peter asked, his eyes narrowing. Olivia glared.

"Scrambled eggs," she huffed, watching Ella as she giggled at Peter and Olivia's faces, "And they're normal too," she added as he came around to give her a hug around the waist. Olivia smiled as he kissed her neck softly.

"Okay," he said. Realizing that he had only given her the kiss and hug because he wanted to see the food, Olivia twisted in his arms, seeing his cheeky grin and she promptly smack him with the spatula on the chest.

"You finish!" she huffed and left the room. Peter chuckled under his breath and continued to cook.

Olivia entered her room and shut the door, intent on taking a shower. She turned the water on and hopped in, taking in the warm water as she felt it ease her tense muscles. She hummed quietly as she washed her hair and then stepped out to dry off. She wrapped a towel around her and then one around her hair, walking into her room to get clothing, inhaling and smelling the scent of bacon. She smiled and reached into her drawer, pulling out her clothing. She buttoned up her shirt and slid on underwear. And then she slid on a pair of slacks, but stopped.

She twisted and she turned, sucking in and bending her spine backward, but no matter which was she wriggled, the clasp and zipper on her slacks wouldn't close. It's not that it wouldn't reach, but because every time she closed it a sharp pain hit her in her stomach. She shimmied them down around her hips, but they refused to close. She collapsed on the bed in a loud groan before raising her hips and trying again. Every time she tried, they just wouldn't close.

She was in one of those positions, hips raised on the bed and hands on her pants when Peter walked into the bedroom, after hearing her groan.

"Liv!" he burst, somewhat embarrassed and turned on, "You could have just asked!"

Olivia's hips dropped and she peered up at Peter, face flushed and chest heaving.

"Oh Peter!" she gasped, looking at him. She sat up quickly and jumped off the bed. Peter smirked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"My pants wont close!" she huffed angrily, "I've tried and tried and tried, but every time I close them it hurts!"

Peter looked at her, mirth dancing through his eyes and crossed his arms, chuckling at her.

"You know what Olivia," he said, "I think you need-"

"Don't," she warned, flexing her finger.

"You need to go and buy-" he sing songed but she glared.

"I'm warning you," she said.

"It's time for maternity pants!" he finished, smiling widely at her. The joy was inner joy because it finally felt like he was going to be a father. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, thoroughly happy. He pulled his face back and looked at her.

"And that was?" she asked looking at him.

"A kiss," he answered stupidly. "Now," he said, handing her his phone, "Call Astrid."

Olivia took the phone from him and dialed Astrid's number, letting it ring once then twice.

"Peter?" she answered.

"It's Olivia," Olivia answered.

"Oh, what's up?"

Olivia froze, she didn't know what to say. Peter took the phone from her.

"Astrid, Olivia needs to go shopping. No. Maternity Shopping. Yeah. I know she's frozen right now. Can you? Great she'll be ready when you get here. Awesome. See ya."

Peter hung up the phone and looked at Olivia, who was already shedding her pants in favor of a pair of sweats.

"Astrid will take you," he said, grabbing her by the waist and tossing her onto the bed before crawling over her to kiss her. He kissed her soundly and once she was able to catch her breath she looked at him

"What are you going to do all day?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It's a secret," he said, and seeing her scowl he added, "But I promise, you'll enjoy it when you get back."

Two hours later, Olivia wobbled out of Macy's with arms full of clothing and a content Astrid next to her. While Olivia was her boss, she was also her friend, and she was more than happy to take Olivia shopping for maternity clothing. The best part of shopping was that Astrid was able to get her out of her normal black and grays and into colors that will make her glow pop.

"You know," Astrid said as they placed the bags in the SUV, "You're already glowing a bit."

Olivia looked at her as if she just told her that she was growing another head.

"It's a good thing," she said laughing, "It means that your radiating beauty, you're really happy."

"Thanks," Olivia mumbled, heading back into the large mall. They had only stopped for a trip and weren't done with shopping.

"My mother," she said, "When she had my brother, I was 17, and she glowed, a lot. I thought she was literally glowing, visibly. But it was just her pregnancy having that effect-oh look at that dress! Liv that'll look amazing on you!"

"I don't know," she said, but let her drag her into the store. Astrid searched the rack and pulled out her size, showing her the beautiful black dress.

"What if Peter wants to take you out to dinner in public to show off your pregnancy?"

Olivia snorted. "Please," she said but Astrid shook her head.

"No, this is yours, please just go try it on," Astrid whined to her. Olivia grabbed it and walked past her into the fitting room. Stuff her body into it she was surprised at how much she really liked the way she looked in it.

"Let me see!" Astrid said and Olivia opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh wow," Astrid mumbled. Olivia fidgeted for a moment before turning and looking in the mirror. "You look amazing."

"Really?"

"Seriously," Astrid said, This one is on me."

"No Astrid, I can't let you do that," Olivia protested, fully intent on paying for it.

"If you don't let me pay, I'll quit," she said bluntly, staring at Olivia in all seriousness. Olivia sighed.

"All right."

"Great," Astrid said smiling, "Now, let's get you changed so we can get you back home, Peter's waiting."

"Wait, you know what he has planned?" Olivia asked, stepping out of the dress.

"No," she lied. Olivia shook her head.

"You're never going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope, you'll just have to find out."


	10. Chapter 10

**And onto the next chapter. I'm on this reward based system, everyimte i complete a college app (i have 13 left) i post a chapter of ONLY this story! So here's one i wrote completely today. See if you can't find where i had a huge mind change! (actuallly i ha 2, but one's more obvious than the other)**

**Oh, and thank you my reviewers, you're positive comments keep me going! This chapter is extra long and it's all for you guys! 3 3**

He'd seen it in the window and found it to be completely flawless.

He was in New York one day, mindlessly wandering up and down the streets a few months ago when it caught his eye. He paused and stared into the glass of the window, frozen in awe by the sheer beauty of it. It was one of those cliché moments where you see everything flash before your eyes. Except it wasn't his life he saw, but his life with Olivia that flashed in front of him. And so he entered the store and bought it.

He had the money stashed, hidden in an offshore bank account incase he ever needed it. It wasn't even under any of his alias' either. The account was brimming with cash, enough so he'd never have to work again. Of course it was all questionable money and he never liked to touch it because that meant rehashing old wounds and remembering even older enemies. So he never touched the cash, ever. In fact he'd almost forgotten it was there.

Until he saw it.

"It" was a diamond engagement ring, glittering and shiny, a large 1.5 carat diamond that shimmered up at him. Wrapped in smaller cut diamond and platinum ribbons of the band, the diamond was a secret, hidden away until someone was up close. To him, it was Olivia. Olivia was beautiful to look at, simply heart stopping, yet she was even more beautiful up close and personal. She was hardened and hidden away but she peeked through to him, like this diamond ring. And so, without so much as a second thought he purchased the Tiffany's $31,000 ring and has had it with him secretly for many weeks, maybe even a few months.

But tonight was the night. It had been for many weeks, long before she had told him she was pregnant. He had it all planned out and in secrecy too, and until tonight, it was only him who knew. But he had to let Rachel know because it was her after all who was going to be at the restaurant too. Rachel had already come and left the house as he was busy scattering roses and vases amongst the place. Knowing Olivia would be back at any time, he jumped in the shower and then changed, putting on a dark shirt and dark pants and seating himself in her kitchen, the ring tucked safely in his pocket.

Olivia was shocked into silence when she stepped into her place. The first thing that caught her was that it was neat and tidy, meaning Peter had cleaned the place. Then she saw the roses. Astrid had come in with her and gently took the bags as Olivia went around the corner to see Peter, sitting at her kitchen table and dressed in beautiful darks, staring at her with a gaze that was so intense, she could feel her who body heating up.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she parroted to him, smiling, "What's all this for?"

"For being you," he said with a smile. He stood, all the muscles under his shirt shifting and rippling as he stood up. He kissed her lightly and let her go, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

"You should go and change, we have dinner reservations," he said.

"Where?" she asked, smiling at him. He shook his head.

"It's a secret," he answered and then chuckled at her darkening glare. She twisted away form him and turned to head back to her room to change.

She was relived when her favorite dark green dress still fit without showing her ever so tiny bulge at all. She didn't even have trouble zipping it closed. It did seem a little tighter, but it still looked good on her. She applied the smallest amount of make up and clear lip gloss before sliding on heels and walking out to see Peter as he waited. She was happy to see his jaw drop at her for a moment before nodding.

"You look amazing Livia," he said, hands in his pockets. He reminded her vaguely of her first date, hands in his pockets and staring at her like she was the only thing in the world. Except this time, instead of turning a slight pink at her blush, she was a scarlet color. He held out his hand for her and she took it, his fingers wrapping around hers as he opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?" she demanded while sitting next to him in the car.

"I'm not going to tell you," he said smugly, a grin on his lips. Olivia huffed.

"This is so not fair!" she whined, "Please?"

"Olivia," he warned, knowing that if she continued to beg he'll end up telling her.

"Pllllleeeeeaaaaassseeeee?" she whined again, batting her eyelashes at him. He shook his head and looked straight ahead.

"No," he said firmly. She crossed her arms and frowned, looking out the window. Mentally cursing, Peter felt the weight of the box in his pocket, and suddenly he had an idea. He smiled the rest of the way to the restaurant.

He had originally planned to propose to her at dinner, but he changed his plans at the last moment. This idea he had come up with no was much better than the last one. They ate in silence and Olivia didn't even notice her sister. Peter did, and he explained to her with his eyes that he wasn't going to do it here. She smiled and left tem to eat. Olivia had the salmon and Peter the steak, both indulging in a bottle of wine. Peter held Olivia's hand while they talked and teased each other, being completely carefree at the moment. They finished their meal at ease, and Peter paid, letting Olivia go to the bathroom. Then he stood in the front of the restaurant and felt his nerves setting in. He shoved them away when she came out, smiling at him. He knew he could do it.

He held her hand the whole way to where they were going. She never asked where they were going. She was content to be with him, and he was content to be with her. They drove along the sea in silence, listening to the soft radio that mulled around in the background. Finally Peter stopped and put the car in park, opening her door for her.

"Cooney Island?" she said, a very large smile spreading across her face. She tried to make it smaller, but her eyes lit up like the fireworks that were bursting overhead. Peter sighed and smiled at her, wrapping and arm over her shoulders.

"C'mon," he said, "There's something I want to show you."

She followed him into the park and they strolled along the shop fronts, staring at the teenagers and kids that were there. They laughed and poked and kissed, walking all until Peter could see the spot he wanted to go to. His heart began to speed up as they approached, and the box in his pocket felt heavier than ever. When they had gotten between the Ferris wheel and roller coaster, Peter stopped her and gave her a kiss.

"Wait here," he said, "I have to go and get something."

She glared at him skeptically and he chuckled. "It's a weird connection, isn't it?"

He laughed loudly, nervously. "Well, yeah."

She rolled her eyes and stood there as Peter trotted off to a wooden fence with a hidden door. He knocked twice and was met with a face he hadn't seen in a while.

"Bishop?" the woman asked, "What brought you back to my door?"

"Byrne," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I've come for that favor."

"Now?" she asked, looking around, "What do you need?"

Peter pointed to Olivia and then looked back to the curly haired woman, "You see her? I'm about to propose. I know you're a hopeless romanti-"

"Say no more!" she squealed. And before Peter could tell her to go easy, she was already gone. Sighing, Peter walked back to Olivia.

"Okay," he said, "C'mere."

Olivia looked at him and followed him around the Ferris wheel to a open theatre space. Peter sat her down on the bench and joined her, resting his arm around her. He prayed that she wouldn't go overboard.

"Peter," she said, after a few minutes of silence. Well, silence for her, for him he could hear his heart the whole time. "Can we go? There's nothing here."

"Patience is a virtue," he said.

"No it's not," Olivia countered. "I know my virtues, and patience is not one."

Peter sighed and looked to the sky. "Just give it a minute."

And sure enough, exactly a minute later, there was a burst of fireworks, beautiful purple and green and white fireworks, followed by the sound of bells. Olivia looked around the darkened theater to see a man sitting on stage in a light, playing the bells. Drums followed, along with a guitar and Peter gripped his knee with one hand, hoping this was going to work.

A young man came out on stage, dressed in a tux and holding a microphone. He tapped his foot in time with the music. Suddenly there was a burst of fire and he broke into song.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you,_

Olivia whirled around to look at Peter, but he stared ahead, the show wasn't over yet.

_Is it that look in your eyes?_

_Or this dancing juice?_

_Who cares Baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Out and on stage came dancing people, carry on in time with the song. He had stopped hearing the lyrics and watched as the performers dazzled them both with hand fireworks and flashy colors. Peter felt a nudge next to him and looked down to see a rose next to him, set by Byrne herself as she twirled out in front of the dancing line. And the music went on and on, Peter sneaking looks at an obviously overwhelmed Olivia as she sat next to him. The song changed and the man looked at Peter. He took his cue and stood up, staring down at a shocked Olivia.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby,_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now._

_It's a beautiful night,_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you_

And the music stopped. Olivia had stood up when Peter asked and watched with widening eyes as Peter's hand went into his pocket.

"Olivia," he said, breathing out her name in a breath. His whole body was shaking and he looked at her. When his eyes met hers, he stopped feeling nerves and felt confidence, staring at her. "Olivia," he repeated, "I-I've wanted to do this for so long. You have no idea. When I first met you, I'm going to be honest, I was not your biggest fan. But I realized it was because you were perfection. You were everything I had ever been searching for and hadn't found. And you walked into my life. I thought I would have to walk into your life, but you came for me, and I don't think there's anything that could ever change the power that has over me. You are perfect. You're strong and beautiful and amazing, no matter what. And I'm always going to love you. So Olivia Dunham, you walked into my life 5 years ago and came for me to tell me that someone was there for me. And now I want to be there for you, for forever. No matter what, because I'm not me, without you. Will you marry me, Olivia?"

He had slid down on one knee and showed her the ring. She had lost speech long ago and nodded to him, eyes dancing happily at him. She opened her mouth and spoke, a word as gentle as the wind that whipped her hair lightly.

"Yes," she answered, and she was swept away instantly by Peter as he kissed her hard, lips on lips, holding her to him. She had never been so happy, and neither had she. She let him slide on the ring and she stared at it. It was so perfect, so beautiful.

"Peter this is-"

"Beautiful," he finished, stroking her cheek and looking into her eyes. He kissed her again and held her to him, smiling as they fireworks went overhead. She was finally his and only his.

She slept soundly in the seat next to him as they drove home. Her hand was wrapped around his, ring glittering up at him. He hadn't dropped the smile off his face since they had left. Olivia had said yes. The ring was perfect for her. She slept next to him with a smile on her face. She was going to be his wife. Peter hummed lightly to him as he stopped and went at each stoplight. He didn't even try to make yellow lights as he drove home, because he was content here, right now with her.

The light changed from red to green and Peter smiled, humming and started to go, only to see headlights out of the window of Olivia's door. He realized two seconds too late that they weren't stopping. And then all he felt was panic, fear and pain, shooting through his body as his vision went black and mind went blank.

Reviews? Thoughts? Comments?


	11. Chapter 11

**And i won't let you suffer wit that cliff hanger for long! Here is the next chapter! I've had an ephiany for the misfits story and that should be up soon as well. But here's this chapter, and i've got an idea for the next one already, but i have some hw for my internship i have to finish before tomorrow, but i'll post this now for y'all :)**

**Thank you my reviewers again, you are AMAZING and i take every word you write to me into account when i wrote my next chapter. i luff you all!**

Peter didn't know how he managed it, but he had opened the door when the other truck hit him. He had been ejected from the SUV and tumbled out into the intersection. He awoke- blurry-eyed and fogged brain-in a panic. People had started to gather on the corners of the streets, many with their cellphones out. Peter stirred, but instantly felt pain. He must have broken a few ribs (at least) and dislocated his hip. He tried to stand, but his leg gave way and he remained on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Please," he whisper-shouted in a panic, "Olivia"

One man on the street looked at him, crouching down as Peter spoke. He felt himself sliding in and out of consciousness as he looked at the man. The man placed a hand on his back and crouched lower to Peter.

"Olivia," he said, reaching for the car and gasping, "My-my-m-" he coughed, only to see blood come up and out, "Please, the baby."

The man's face covered in panic and he took off towards the car, leaving Peter alone. He could hear the sirens in the distance and he rolled onto his back, spluttering and coughing blood up. And when he was certain Olivia and the baby would be okay, he stopped fighting the blackness and slipped away.

Somehow he had slipped into consciousness and awoke to the feeling of being moved. Sure enough, the bump of the stretcher had awoken him as he went through the swinging door. He lolled his head around and blinked away his blurry vision. He groaned and was met by two faces of nurses.

"Sir, you were in an accident, can you tell me your name?"

"Peter Bishop," he groaned, rolling his head to the other side. He instantly felt panic. Olivia was not there.

"Olivia," he groaned.

"Yes, she is here, Mr. Bishop your wife's going into surgery as we speak-"

"The baby," he groaned again. The woman turned to the woman next to her.

"Did you notice she was pregnant?" she said.

"The baby-" Peter sighed before he once again slipped into the darkness of his mind.

He received a concussion, a dislocated hip, three broken ribs and a punctured lung. He was awake and lying in his bed, listening to the soft beeping of his monitor when the doctor came around his curtain, drawing it closed so he couldn't see the patient he shared the room with. The doctor stared down at him.

"Mr. Bishop," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got thrown from a moving car," Peter answered. "How's Olivia?"

The doctor looked away and then touched his glasses before looking back at him.

"Your wife sustained serious injuries to her right side. She has a hairline fracture of the jaw, a shattered collarbone and massive internal bleeding."

Peter groaned. This was horrible.

"She's stable and in good condition. We've put her in a coma to relieve some of the pain and the bleeding has been stopped."

"And the baby?" Peter asked, secretly bracing for the worst.

"The baby is fine and nothing is wrong. Your little girl should be perfectly healthy. We're doing a sonogram later to just be certain."

"A baby girl?" he said, feeling a smile spread across his face. He was going to be a father.

"Congratulations, Mr. Bishop," the doctor said. He pulled back the curtain and stepped away.

"Wait!" Peter croaked and the doctor turned. "Do you think you could leave the curtain open?"

"Sure," the doctor said, pulling back the curtain. There was Olivia next to him, a breathing tube connected to her face as she lay still.

Peter's heart stopped for a moment when he saw her. He instantly saw all the pain she was in written in himself. He was to0 far away to hold her hand, but he watched it as it laid still, the diamond still on her finger. He watched it glimmer for a moment, and realized that it glimmered because she was going to be okay. He smiled and shut his eyes, drifting into sleep.

He awoke again sometime in the afternoon and found himself staring at Olivia. He still couldn't believe she was his finally. He thought of all the moments they had shared together and all the moments they will share together. He imagined her in white, dazzling and stunning him into silence. He imagined her angry stare and how cute it was when she put on her stubborn face. He liked her laugh, her smile and her eyes. She was perfect. He had never thought about every marrying anyone, ever, until he found himself wrapped up in Olivia one night after a case. Everything changed then. He suddenly cared for her more than caring like a friend or a partner. And that evolved itself and he found himself caring for her more than anything else. And now he can't picture himself without her. He had been lost in thought when the doctors came in with the sonogram machine. They went to pull the curtain shut, but Peter stopped them.

"Can I see my daughter?" he asked, looking intently at one of them. She looked at him and then nodded, pulling the curtain away completely and placing the machine's screen toward him.

And Peter saw his daughter moments later. Well he couldn't exactly see her, but saw her outline within the jumbled mass that was black and white and grey in the screen. The doctors helped him see her by pointing her out to him, outlining her tiny hands. Peter could feel himself tearing up, but refused to cry. They outlined her tiny feet and Peter stared in awe at the tiny person inside Olivia. He didn't even mind that her wrist tag said Olivia Bishop either, because this was what he wanted. He just Olivia was there with them to experience it. He shifted in his bed and looked at the doctors.

"Can I get up and see her?" he asked.

"Not yet Mr. Bishop," said a doctor, "Wait until tomorrow, then we'll get you a wheelchair."

Peter shifted back down in his bed and huffed at them. He folded his arms and waited until the left, before looking over at Olivia. She slept with her eyes closed and breathing relaxed. There was a small bulge on her stomach and Peter stared at his growing daughter, their growing daughter.

"I love you," he whispered.

And he could have sworn he saw her smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**all right! Im back! One hectic weekened, i'll say. I posted another story, my first T rated one in a long time. It's called tragedy if y'all wanna go read it. But this isn't here to advertise that story, i'm here only for this story! Anyway, i'm not a huge fan of the healing process so i jumped a head about a week and a half. I hope you can forgive me. Also, forgive me for the shortness of the chapter!**

"With Peanut Butter Peter," she said from her perch on the bar stool at the kitchen counter. Peter propped his can up next to him as he cooked, trying desperately to mix the crepe batter, scrambled eggs and peanut butter into one omelet. None of the ingredients would stick to each other, and Olivia was not having any cheese or milk.

"I'm trying," Peter answered in a frustrated tone, "But it's not sticking together." He tried once again, folding the egg mixture over the rolled crepe that held the peanut butter. He flipped the omelet once, hearing it sizzle on the new side and set the pan down on the burner, turning it down and then hobbling to the fridge to pull it open.

"Orange juice?" he asked, but changed his mind once he saw Olivia turn a frightening shade of green. "I'm really going to have to work hard to fix your strange food cravings, aren't I?"

"I don't know," She answered with a grin, "I'll go after work today to the supermarket," she said as he placed the plate down in front of her. He gave her a gentle kiss before reaching for his cane to help him hobble over next to her.

"I don't think it's smart for you to be going back to work just yet," Peter said avoiding her gaze. Olivia looked at him until he could no longer bear the hole she was burning in his jaw and met her gaze. He wished he didn't.

"Okay," he said, "Forget what I just said then," he answered, getting a nod and smile from his lovely fiance. He watched her as she ate her food and he drank his orange juice.

"Besides," she said after chewing her food, "You should be talking, you're on a cane."

"You're with child."

"You've got cracked ribs."

"You've got a baby."

"Really? That's all you can come up with?" she teased with a smile. He shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered easily. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, and there were the occasional jokes and teases. Peter held her hand in the SUV has he drove them to the lab, pulling up and stopping the car next to a waiting Charlie. By the looks of it, he wasn't happy either.

"Would you go inside if I asked-"

"Nope," she answered before he could finish. He sighed and opened the door and just barely stepped from the car when Charlie was already yelling at him.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bishop! I should just shoot you right here! I'll just drop you where you-" Charlie stopped his rant to notice that Peter now had three legs instead of two. "You've got an extra leg, Bishop," he remarked dryly.

"So I've noticed," Peter answered, still unsure on why he was about to be shot. "Care to explain to me why you're going to shoot me?"

"Livvy," he said looking around Peter, "Oh thank God you're okay."

"I'm fine Charlie," she answered with a smile, "And baby girl's going to be okay as well."

Charlie lowered his weapon just as Peter was about to demand the answer for being shot at and watch Charlie as he walked over to Olivia. Peter watched as Charlie placed a hand on Olivia's belly, smiling at her in a fatherly way.

"Baby girl?" he asked, looking at her with glazy eyes. Olivia smiled gently and nodded before placing her hands over his on her stomach. The moment made Peter tense. He'd never had a family before. And even if it were her best friend standing there like a father, the moment couldn't have looked more perfect that ever before. Olivia and Charlie talked in hushed tones and Charlie pulled his hand away gently, holstering his gun.

"I'm not going to kill you Bishop," he said simply, "I was going to but once I saw the ring on Liv's finger, I decided against."

"Great then." Peter said, somewhat relieved. He exhaled and wrapped his free arm around Olivia's waist She tried to wriggle free, but Peter held her fast, walking with her into the Lab as Charlie led the way. He pushed open the lab door to find Walter with a bag of red vines, eagerly watching ants in the petri dish. He didn't even acknowledge their arrival.

"Walter," Peter said, catching his attention. Walter looked up to see his son and Olivia walking into the room.

"Oh son! I'm glad to see you today! Astrid has been baking-

"Apple pies, nonstop," Astrid said, oven mitts on her hands that were placed on her hips. She stood in the center of the lab and stared out at the four of them.

"Yes those," Walter commented idly. He turned his back to them again.

"Walter!" Peter called, trying once again to get his attention.

"Yes son?" he asked, looking at him.

"We have something very important to tell you," Peter began.

"Son, I already know you've impregnated Agent Dunham," Walter answered, looking mildly confused. Peter flushed and looked flustered, but regained his composure quickly.

"No Walter," he said, "I'd like to let you know that we're getting married."

Walter looked at him and then did a double take while Astrid let out a squeal.

"Congratulations, son! Walter said happily. Astrid ran over and hugged Olivia, squeezing her around her shoulders tightly.

"I'm so happy!" she said as she squeezed Olivia tightly to her. Olivia smiled and held her close.

"Be a bridesmaid?" she asked her, only to receive a loud squeal in her ear and an even tighter squeeze.

"Always!" she said happily, "Congrats again!"

Astrid released Olivia from her grasp and straightened Olivia's shirt out. "Well look at this, Olivia Dunham in pastel pink!"

"Astrid!" Olivia blushed to her roots. Peter kissed her on the side of her forehead.

"She's perfect," He said happily. He looked out at his group of family and smiled at them. At the moment things were perfect, no cases, no gruesome horror, just all of them together and in perfect harmony.

But it wouldn't last long. He knew that. He knew it the moment Broyles walked through the door to the lab with two agents on his tail. He stood tall and looked at them, but did a double take when he saw Olivia in pink.

"Agent Dunham," he said slowly, but then shook his head. His own opinions would have to wait.

"Gather up, team," he said, "We have a case."

And the tender loving moments were over, just like that.


	13. Chapter 13

**first i'd like to apologize for the long delay. The last two episodes i think really messed up our fringey fans (poor Olivia and Peter!) and so i've been trying to see past that and into this AU tale a bit. So this started out as a normal case but ended up with some smut cuase i felt the need to write it. Anyway here it is the next chapter.**

**Oh and secondly i'd like to apologize for the long delay (again!)**

**

* * *

**

"23 dead," Broyles briefed as the SUV pulled up out front a private high school, "22 students and one teacher. At 1:23 p.m. two men armed with guns entered the campus through the ramp in the back. The men then proceeded to release a toxin into a classroom killing everyone in it. They fled the campus with a student in tow. We believe this was a kidnapping."

"Who's the student?" Peter asked. Broyles handed him a photo.

"Alyssa Yantos," Peter said, "Of Yantos Oil Corp."

"Her real name is Almasa Yantos," Broyles continued as Peter handed Olivia the photo, "But she had it changed when she moved to the U.S. with her father."

"Alyssa is the last remaining heir of the Oil Corp," Peter explained to Olivia. Olivia nodded. "She and her father moved here from Saudi Arabia for safety."

"She reminds me of this woman I met once," Walter rambled as the SUV pulled to a stop, "Beautiful long hair, mysterious green eyes, like the sea-"

"And they took her," Olivia asked Broyles, "How is this a Fringe case?"

"I asked myself the same thing," Broyles said, lifting the crime scene tape, "Until I saw this."

Olivia peered around the corner and paled. Peter peered around after her and looked away.

"Oh God," Peter groaned, turning his face away "Who would do that kind of thing to students?"

"The people who wanted Alyssa," Broyles said simply. Walter ducked underneath the tape and looked giddily at the bodies strewn across the floor.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed, "Their flesh has melted away from the bone yet remain in tack!" Walter poked at a student and watched as blood poured from the person's pores. "Incredible!" he murmured.

Both Peter and Olivia watched in horror as Walter poked all the students and the teacher, each body doing the same thing. Olivia held in her disgust visibly and tuned on her heel to get witness statements. Peter bent down next to Walter as he picked up the shirt of one of the boys and glanced at his chest. A thousand little red vines seemed to crisscross his skin.

"Walter, what is that?" Peter asked, pointing at them. Carefully Walter poked at one with his finger. The entire network exploded then, covering both Peter and Walter with a thick blood-like substance.

"Ugh," Peter muttered, wiping the goo from his eyes.

"Fascinating," Walter said, liking his lips.

"Did you just eat that Walter?" Peter scolded. Walter looked at him impishly and scurried away from his son, standing up.

"I need them all back to the lab," he announced. Walter dusted off his jacket and looked around the room. Peter wiped his face with his hand, then wiped his hand on his pants. He stood up and left the crime scene in search of Olivia, who had entered the student center to talk to students.

He found her at a table by the large glass windows, leaning back in the chair in a clearly annoyed stature as the boy across from her wore a charming smile on his face. He was a handsome boy of eighteen or so with strong male features for such a young age.

Olivia found his smile to resemble Peter's, a Cheshire grin that stretched across his cheeks, dimpling them in a very cute way. His jaw was stronger that Peter's though and he was more forward. And at the moment he was being very forward. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"Seriously? A baby, you're what, 20?" he said. It should have been cheesy but it was flattering and she laughed a bit.

"Yes," she answered a bit curtly, "Now enough about me-"

"No, you're much more fascinating," He said, folding his hands on the table, "And going to get married. You can't possibly be ready to settle down yet-"

"Sweetheart," Peter growled from across the room, "Can I have a word?"

Olivia visibly frowned at the sound of her favorite pet name used in public. The boy laughed at her reaction.

"Looks like you could use a better man than that," he commented briskly.

"Looks can be deceiving," Olivia bit to the boy. She stood up and walked over to Peter, folding her arms across her chest with a hardened expression. But the expression quickly softened when she saw his blood-stained pants.

"Peter-" she started, pointing to his pants

"Walter," Peter shrugged.

"You're not going back to the lab dressed like that," Olivia huffed, crossing her arms.

"Says who?" Peter asked, distracted by her tone.

"It's a mess!" she answered. Peter shook his head.

"Look we'll go back and change after I tell you this, okay?"

"Okay, what do you have to say?"

"So Walter thinks that it was some kind of gas sprayed into the room that targets everyone but the one student. And that means that the killer would have had to have a sample of her exact DNA in order to exempt it from this….mass extermination?"

"Lovely term," muttered Olivia, grimacing as she imaged the gruesome scene. It would be awful to be watching your classmates die around you and not understanding why or even if you were next.

"Now what were you doing?" Peter asked, crossing his arms in return. Olivia looked over her shoulder at the boy who had left the table to stand with his friends.

"Interrogating," she said with a sigh, "But I'm pretty much finished. How about we go get you changed and then head over to Yantos estate?"

"Okay," Peter answered, tugging the stiff material of his jean, "The blood's starting to dry, anyway."

"And we wouldn't want anyone to think you've been up to no good," Olivia replied cheekily as they left together. Once outside the school, Peter pulled her body into his. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and led her to the car, where he held open the door.

"Go ahead climb in," she said with a smile. She pulled her hand out of her pocket to reveal she had the keys in her hand. Peter grumbled a laugh and climb into the passenger seat, allowing Olivia to drive.

Peter had just climbed out of the shower at Olivia's and stepped into the bedroom, towel around his hips when he saw Olivia sitting on the bed, talking on the cellphone.

"No, no. That would be perfect. Yeah it's my first. Really? A couples class? I'll ask but I'm sure he'll more than likely want to come along. Ok thanks again. Bye."

Olivia hung up to see Peter staring at her with a confused expression. Olivia smiled at him.

"Rachel said she went to baby classes, "Olivia explained, standing up and walking over to him, running her finger around the top of his towel. Peter sucked up his breath. "So I decided I'd call to see what it all entailed. And then I signed up. Well…"

She trailed off, as if she were trying to convince him. She found the knot in the towel and unwrapped it, holding the towel in place as she spoke. "It turns outs to be a couples class for first time moms. I wondered if you'd come with me-" she bit down on her bottom lip. Peter placed his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to see him.

"Hey," he murmured to her, "Even if you didn't tell me, I would have begged to come along with you," he answered, his other hand finding hers that sat on the knot on the towel. "Now," he said pulling the towel from himself, "Were you looking for something?"

Olivia's eyes dropped to her exact target, ready and waiting for her. She felt her own body grow warm and heat up at the sight. Peter's fingers circled around her waist and shimmied under her shirt.

"We shouldn't," Olivia said, taking him in her hand, "We don't have time."

Peter wasn't allowed to respond as she played with him. His fingers gripped her hips and slid upward as she slid down.

"Liv," he rasped, not sure if she was really sure about this. But as her mouth closed around him that thought left his mind. Her blonde head moved down him and then up as he closed his eyes.

Olivia quite enjoyed the fact she was driving him crazy. She sucked him harder then softer, alternating from taking him completely in to barely touching him. Her fingers raked over his thighs, stroking, touching, anything she could do to get close. Suddenly she felt his hands yank her up as he kissed her, walking her towards the bed.

"That would be unfair sweetheart," he said as she touched him again, "I want to touch you," he whined.

"Then go already," she answered him, nipping his lip. Peter quickly stripped her down to nothing, throwing clothing everywhere as he did so. Olivia flipped him over and straddled him quickly, tracing her fingers down his chest and to his stomach, tracing into the dark hair that lay below his navel. Peter's fingers rubbed over the small bump on Olivia stomach.

"I'm sorry little Olive," he murmured as he rubbed her stomach. Olivia looked at him curiously and Peter rubbed her stomach again. "I'm sorry, but mommy demands daddy time right now-"

"Seriously Peter?" Olivia asked, looking at him.

"So it's gonna get a little rough in there-"

"Okay shut up and let's go already," Olivia growled, grabbing him and shoving onto him. Peter groaned and surged upward into her as she started a pace that would soon send them over the edge.


	14. Chapter 14

**and next chapter is here! More with the case. It's a filler chapter. I promise more is coming. Also a third chapter of misfits is in the works.**

**UPDATE: thanks to wjobessed, i caught a VERY important typo! so i've republished the chapter because it's so important to fix it. like it's make or break mistake! THanks so much for catching it!**

The Yantos mansion loomed over Boston like a heavy dark castle in the sky. Actually, that would be more of a way to describe the estates magnitude. It was more of a castle than a mansion. Pulling up to the wrought iron gates with iron roses, Olivia flashed her badge out the window at the camera pointed on them. The gates opened nearly instantly. Olivia began the drive up the long narrow driveway, passing a gentle icy pond on her right and an arena on her left. The road forked toward a large medieval style barn. Taking the road on the right she headed toward the castle-like house.

"Talk about your medieveal manor," Peter mumbled as he gazed on the place. Tall, narrow stained glass window rose up from the third floor to tower up toward the sky. Dark, wide windows lined the second floor, the drapes pulled away to let sun in. The first floor windows were large and double pained, red velvet drapes draped back to reveal a narrow hall, lined with art and doors. Olivia pulled the car to a stop in the cobblestone circle of the drive. Switching off the engine and hopping out, the house seemed much larger now than it had as the approached. Peter came around the front of the SUv and stared at her.

"A single teenage girl owns all this?" he said, looking at the misplaced Boston mansion.

"Inherited," Olivia corrected, "And it probably wasn't by choice."

Olivia gave him one of those looks that, frankly, told him he should shut up. She probably felt for the girl and him digging into the fact she was a billionaire and owned this all wasn't going to help anyone, anyway. Climbing the big stone steps after Olivia, he came up behin her as a meek woman with large blue eyes and dark hair opened the door.

"Ma'am," Olivia said with a smile, "We're from the FBI, we're looking for Yelina Yantos?"

"Come in," the woman said, opening the door wider, "I will tell her you are here."

Barely able to understand her English from her accent, Olivia and Peter nodded and stepped in, the grand entrance overwhelming their senses. The woman scurried off down a hall to the right.

"I feel as if I've stepped into Pride and Prejudice," Peter murmured.

"Yeah," Olivia answered, "The second version of it, with Keira Knightly."

Peter was about to say something but the woman scurried back into the room and motioned for them.

"This way," she said, leading them down the hall she had just come from. Olivia followed her with ease, Peter trailing behind them both. The woman stopped at a dark wood door and turned the gold knob, pushing it open to reveal a lavish study. Near a window facing the back gardern there stood a tall dark haired woman dressed in a blue silk, arms crossed and back to them.

"Missus," the woman addressed, "These people are from the FBI."

The tall woman turned to face them. She had an elegant and exotic face, rounded out a bit with dark brown eyes. Her hair curled to fit the features of her face. Needless to say, she was beautiful and exotic and everything Peter would have looked for when he was in Iraq. Her pretty mouth was twisted into a frown and eyes sunken in as if she hadn't slept for a while.

"Mrs. Yantos?" Olivia asked with a sort of authority in her voice, "My name is Olivia Dunham and this is Peter Bishop. We're with the FBI. We have some questions for you and your husband, if that would be all right."

The woman unfolded one arm and ran it through her thick hair. Her eyes darted from the window back to them and she sighed.

"Yes, um, please," she motioned for them to sit. Olivia sat on the dark green couch and smiled as the woman sat across from her. Peter stood behind her.

"Mrs. Yantos," Olivia started, "I want to let you know we are doing everything we can to find Alyssa."

"It's awful what happened to her classmates, her friends," the woman said, "And all for what? What could they possibly want with her?"

"Does your husband have any enemies, Mrs. Yantos?"

"No, never," the woman answered, "He inherited the company from his father. He's been good to everyone."

"Surely someone is after you, or you would have never come to the United States," Peter urged, his voice uncharacteristically silky. Olivia gave him a look from the corner of her eye.

"My husband and I left for the safety of our daughter. Our country is on the verge of war," Mrs. Yantos spoke with ease, "Surely an expecting mother yourself could understand."

Peter had to do a double take. How had the woman known? Olivia was barely showing, and she had her baby bump hidden well underneath her shirt. Olivia too, looked as if she had lost her words. Mrs. Yantos smiled kindly.

"A woman can tell," she said easily, "Especially a mother."

Olivia ducked her head to hide her blush quickly and regained her composure.

"I understand," Olivia said, getting back on subject. "May we see your daughter's room? It could give us clues as to who might have wanted to harm her."

Mrs. Yantos stood up. "Yes, of course. Maria will be happy to take you to it."

The same meek woman who had let them in appeared at the door and smiled up at them.

"Thank you for your time," Peter said, his voice soothing. The woman smiled.

"Yes, uh, if you need to reach me," she said, slipping a card from her pocket and into Peter's hand. Peter flipped it and kissed her knuckles, a charming yet dangerous move to do in front of Olivia. He smiled at her and followed Olivia out and into the hallway. Her eyes dared him to ask what she was thinking.

Peter kept his mouth shut.

Maria led them to the second floor. Winding down a long hallway at the back of the home, Olivia could see the barn from the windows as they passed. Finally Maria stopped at a pair of large double doors, pushing off to the side.

"This is Alyssa's room," Maria said. Peter smiled at her. She smiled back and ducked down the hall.

"Well she sure is the chatter," Peter said lightly. The only sign he got from Olivia was a glare. Peter stepped back and held his hands up as she opened the door to the room.

It was a hexagon shaped room, with tall glass windows and red velvet curtains. A double-poster bed sat in the center of the room between two wide windows, white sheets tucked in neatly. Y her bed a book sat, along with a picture frame of her and a white horse. Olivia looked around the room. The room was neat, walls bare. Except for framed photos of Alyssa and her horse and a few magazine covers. Getting closer Olivia could see they were _Barrel Horse News_ magazines, at it appeared that Alyssa was on the cover.

"World Champion," Peter murmured, looking at a belt buckle that rest on the dresser, "Youth 1D."

Olivia moved from the pictures to where Peter stood, picking up another velvet box and opening it.

"NBHA Open, 1D champion," Olivia read off the belt buckle. She flipped the heavy metal thing over in her hands and flipped it back.

"This is kind of big for everyday wear, don't you think?"

"They're trophies," came Peter's voice from behind her. His breath tickled her neck and she moved away, not completely content with him. Peter sighed and went back to examining the room. He mulled over the opposite desk. Pictures of the pretty olive skinned girl were everywhere, hanging with her friends or riding horses, she looked happy in each of them.

"I don't see what could have provoke whoever to take her, unless it was for ransom," Peter said finally, turning back to Olivia. Olivia was thumbing over a bookcase, over a section of what looked like notebooks.

"Peter come here," she said, pulling out a stack of them. She carried them over to the bed and spread them out.

"They look like diary's Liv," he started, but stopped as he opened a page. The journal's page was filled with chemical equations and mathematical ones as well. Occasionally there would be notes scribbled in the edges. Peter picked up another one and a photo fell out.

Olivia saw Alyssa in the picture, arms wrapped around a boy that was smiling down at her as she smiled to the photographer. Olivia flipped the picture over, looking for names or dates on it. Finally, she showed Peter.

"We should find this boy," Olivia said, "He might have some answers."

"Yeah," Peter said, "I'll get these to Walter too."

Olivia nodded in agreement. She picked up a stack of journals and started toward the door.

"Olivia, give those here," Peter said, taking them from her. She was about to protest, but he wouldn't have it and had already gone out the door. Looking at the picture in her hand, she sighed and followed him out of the room and out to the car. He had taken up camp in the driver's seat and she reluctantly gave him the keys and settled in next to him.

"Were you flirting with her?" Olivia asked as they headed toward the FBI office.

"Maybe," Peter answered, unsure what she wanted to hear.

"Why?" Olivia said, unable to hide the hurt in her voice. Peter quickly looked at her to see the sadness on her face. He couldn't stop the frown that formed on his.

"Liv," he started, "Liv I wasn't, I promise. It's just, she reminds me so much of before, of the life before you. The person you saw back there with her, that was me, years ago, back in Iraq."

"Do you miss it?" she asked quietly, "That life?"

"No," he answered easily. He knew it was true. He didn't have to think about his answer for one second. There was no doubt in his mind that he never would miss the person he was. He was a better man now, Olivia would always be proof of that.

"Oh," Olivia said, wondering what he could have meant.

"My life isn't worth much before you came into it," he said, "I mean that. I was a bad guy, Olivia, a user, abuser, and so many other things. But you gave me family and a reason to stay."

Peter drove on and Olivia remained silent. Carefully she leaned over and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," she murmured.

And that was enough to almost send him off the road.


	15. Chapter 15

**a little bit of comedy, a little bit of life and a whole lotta love. If i had to title this chapter i would name it that. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this tale, it means so much to me! you guys are awesome!**

"Will you hurry Peter?" Snapped Olivia as she stood in the living room of her apartment, "We're going to be late."

"Excuse me if I don't want to smell like sex at our first baby class," Peter shouted from the bedroom.

"Maybe you should have showered earlier then!" Olivia called back to him angrily.

"If you weren't puking your guts out then maybe I could have!"

"I'm pregnant Peter!" she shouted back angrily, "It's to be expected!"

Peter stormed out of the bedroom, his shirt half-tucked in and unbuttoned mostly. His green eyes were flaring with a morning grumpiness that he had before his coffee and his hair was still damp. Olivia tapped her foot impatiently by the door as she watched him scurry into the kitchen as retrieve a cup of coffee before coming back out in search of his shoes. Olivia leaned against the door, checking her phone and hopping back and forth on each foot in her anxiety to leave. He downed his coffee as fast as he could and finished the buttons on his shirt before he glared at her.

"Okay," he muttered unhappily, "I'm ready."

"Finally," she answered, turning her back to him and yanking open the door. The bitter cold hit him in the chest and he managed to wretch a coat from the rack for him and Olivia as he stepped out. She shut the door and locked it, swinging around to jump into driver's side of the car. She yanked out a piece of folded paper and opened it, staring at the address. Starting up the car she drove toward downtown. Peter had a chance to glance at the clock. They were right on time.

Pulling around the back of the building, Olivia parked the car and climbed out. She shivered, but tried to hide it. Peter grinned knowing she would be cold, and reached for her coat in the back seat. He handed it to her and she slid into it, locking the car and coming around front to the building's store face.

"Kelly's child and maternity care?" Peter asked, pulling the handle open for Olivia. Olivia smiled and stepped in.

"Yeah," she said, shivering the last ounce of cold from her body, "Rachel recommended the place."

Olivia turned around and smiled at the women behind the desk. The pretty little red haired girl smiled up at her, a child bouncing on her lap, rolling a toy car across the table and back. The woman set the little boy down on the floor and looked up at her.

"Welcome to Kelly's child and maternity care," she said, "You're here for the maternity class?"

"Uh yes," Olivia said, "The-"

"First time mothers," the woman smiled, "I can tell. Is this the father?"

"Yes, Peter Bishop," he said politely, holding out his hand. The woman shook it.

"Nice to meet you both," the woman said, "If you go up the stairs and down the hall, the third door on your left is the room you're looking for."

"Thank you," Olivia said and headed for the stairs. Peter trailed behind her, looking at photos on the wall. He felt a nervousness settling in his stomach, and he reached out for Olivia's hand, lacing his fingers in hers. She gave them a gentle squeeze and tugged him down the hall.

There were two other couples waiting there when Peter and Olivia entered. A woman in a beautiful orange chiffon dress was talking with the other two couples and smiled at them when they entered.

"Welcome!" she said brightly, a thousand watt smile nearly blinding both of them, "Come, come," she motioned for them. Peter and Olivia stepped forward, Peter's strong and warm hand pressed firmly to her back.

"My name is Jasmine," the woman said with a smile, "And you two are?"

"Olivia Dunham," Olivia answered easily.

"And Peter Bishop," Peter said. The woman smiled at them.

"Welcome," she said again. Another couple had entered the room and she swept away in a rustle of lavish fabric towards them, leaving Olivia and Peter to stand with the two couples they had been grouped with. A man with short red hair turned to Peter and stuck out his hand.

"Tim Jeski," the man said.

"Peter Bishop."

The woman standing next to him was a petite little black haired girl with wide brown eyes. She smiled at Olivia.

"Cute top," she said pointing to Olivia's maroon blouse, "I'm Karen."

Olivia smiled at her. She was about to start small talk when she heard Jasmine speak again. The woman called them to gather around on the ground and Olivia grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him with her.

"Other things that will accompany horomonal changes include severe moods swings, dietary changes, weight gain and an increased labido for short amounts of time," the woman said as she looked at them all, "And that's all for today. I will see you all next week at the same time."

By the time the class had gotten over, Peter's face was stark white and he felt very cold all over. He had _no clue_ about anything the woman had been talking about. Natural pregnancy versus assisted? Peter figured there were things like massages and getting food he could help with, but doing _other_ things for her, well he wasn't sure he'd be able to do them with going hard himself. Shaking any mental image the woman had painted in her mind. He helped Olivia to her feet and smiled as he pulled her into his arms. Just then her phone rang.

"Dunham," she answered. She paused and Peter watched her face changed to a solemn frown. "Yes sir. We will be there. Yes sir. Goodbye."

She hung up and looked up into Peter's eyes. Instantly he knew what was wrong.

They found her. That girl. And she was dead. Silently Peter followed her from the room and down the stairs, out the door and to the car. She hadn't said a single word to him and he was worried. What could she be thinking? She climbed into the driver's seat and Peter in the passenger and started the car in peace and quiet. She went to turn the car on and Peter stopped her.

"Hey," he murmured quietly, watching the curious expression on her face, "Liv?"

"I can't do this Peter," she murmured quickly in one breath. Peter had to almost do a double take to hear what she had said.

"What?"

"I can't do this," she said again, turning her face to look him in the eyes. Her jaw was set and she stared deftly at him.

"What are you talking about Liv?" he said, his fingers brushing her cheek.

"This baby, I can't raise one, not now," she said, "I mean what if I can't keep it together long enough to be a good mother? What if the world comes crashing down and I can't save it because of my baby? What if-"

"Olivia," Peter said, his thumb stopping her what if's, "You can speculate all you want sweetheart, but I know you will make the mother you think you won't. I'm not going anywhere, all right? That ring on your finger isn't to tie you to me, but to tie me to you. That's a promise that I won't go anywhere."

Olivia stared at him for a long moment. Her sea green eyes changed from speckles of fear to beautiful globes of joy and love. She leaned over the consul in the car and kissed him sweetly, rubbing his finger across his stubble. He stroked her hair gently and then shifted back into his seat. She started the car and peered over at him, a cocky grin spread across his face.

"What?" she asked curiously. Peter shook his head.

"Nothing," he answered, but from the look Olivia gave him, he knew he'd have to elaborate a bit. "Nothing! Really, I was just thinking about all the things that Jasmine said we'd have to do, _together_."

He watched Olivia blush her brilliant blush before watching her shake it from her skin.

"Let's go see that body, Peter," she answered, trying to distract herself from the heat between her legs. Peter laughed.

"Whatever you say sweetheart."


	16. Chapter 16

**oh look a new chapter. Hey, took me long enough, right? Right. Anyway, i had a major break in this fic because there was this thing called ALTERNATE BABY that got in my way (if you haven't heard or seen or read about 3.13, you live under a rock) and i haven't got my grove back since. But then i felt that i must have faith in the writers and so i found my mojo back, starting with a valentines day party that i posted in misfits. i wish my valentines day turned out that way, but i went to a spa instead of the woods. lol. so here is a new chapter, lots of case stuff, and forgive me i just watch the departed. :)**

**summmary: Trickery isn't fair.**

**Eh, this is really a K+ chapter**

**I own nothing but the typos and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

It was the worst place to find a body. Any body. But to find this body, it was even worse. Olivia couldn't stop thinking about it as she stepped out into the cold and hard cement floor room of three mile island.

The closed nuclear power plant was alive with life, FBI agents and policemen crawling over the desolent halls and shifting through coatings of dust. Olivia trained her eyes to the sheet on the ground, covering a very small body. Having not yet had Walter arrive, Olivia headed over to the sheet and picked it up, peering at the girl's body.

She was beautiful, even in death. With perfectly curly reddish brown hair and gentle facial features, she looked like she belonged in Hollywood rather than on the east coast. Her body was slight and fragile looking, laying in a crumpled state on her side, like she had curled up and shivered to death. Olivia felt a shudder run through her spine and she dropped the sheet, standing straight up again and looked away. Peter had come up behind her and placed a hand on her lower back.

"She's so young," Olivia whispered. She shuddered involuntarily and stepped away from the body. The girl's frame was practically sucking the warmth out of her.

"Who found her?" Olivia called over her shoulder. A man in an FBI jacket stepped forward.

"The security guard," he answered, "We're getting the footage right now."

Olivia nodded and turned back to the body. She glanced at her again and frowned. Peter looked at her.

"Liv?" he asked, watching her face.

"Where's her picture?" she asked, turning around, "Anyone have the girl's photo?"

Men scrambled around behind her and one of them produced a photo. Olivia looked at the picture, then back at the girl then down at the photo. Handing it silently to Peter she bent down by the girl's head and pushed back her hair.

"Peter," she said, "Her hair's been dyed recently. Look."

Sure enough the girl's hair had been dyed within the last few days because her scalp was still the same color as the dye in certain places.

"She could dye her hair, this color is very rare."

"Look," Olivia said, pointing to her eyes, "Green contacts. This girl has been made to look like Alyssa. This isn't her."

Looking at Olivia with a furrowed brow, he stooped down and pushed the girl's hair back. Sure enough she was telling the truth.

"So why was she made up to look like Alyssa?" He asked, dusting his hands off on his jeans.

"To throw us off, maybe?" Peter shrugged, "Who is she?"

"I don't know," Olivia said," But we should find out as soon as possible. What if the kidnappers try to fool us again by dumping another body?"

"Agent Dunham!" Called Broyles. Oliia looked up at saw him motion for her. With a nod she headed over to him as he stood next to a trembling man.

"We found something," he said, "And it's not good."

"Sir?'

"The men who broke in here last night," stammered the guard, "Also stole some reactor rods from storage."

Olivia paled.

"What could they want with nuclear reactor rods and a teenage girl?"

"That's what we are going to find out," Broyles stated dryly, "We can't have another melt down. This could be a terrorist attack."

"I understand that sir," Olivia said, "But this girl here, is not Alyssa."

"What are you talking about?"

"This girl has been made to look like her."

"As a decoy?" Broyles asked with uncertainity. Olivia nodded.

"She could be anywhere by now," Peter said in frustration, "She could be out of the country."

"Calm down," Olivia said with a pointed look, "Obviously this was meant to throw us off."

"Sir," an agent called, "We've identified the boy from the photo, his name is Marcus Kelly."

"Kelly," Peter said, "I know that name." Peter thought about it for a second, "Is his fathers name Patrick? Patrick O'Kelly!"

"Peter do you know them?" Olivia asked

"I know only their mobs names. Marcus's father is definitely not Irish."

"Okay," Olivia said, "Can we talk to the kid?"

"He's on his way in right now," the agent said. Peter looked over at Walter

"Have you got this Walter?" Peter called over his shoulder. Walter waved his hand at him.

"Go son!"

"Thanks Walter!" Peter called as he trotted off after the already leaving and pregnantly impatient Olivia. She had buckled herself in the passenger seat and waited for Peter as he trotted over and climbed in the drivers seat. He started the car and headed toward the federal building.

"So what can you tell me about the family?" Olivia asked as she fiddled with the seatbelt as it rested over the small bulge on her stomach.

"The O'Kelly's?" Peter asked as he drove. "Not much. Patrick was part of a different…uh, ring, of Big Eddie's crime circles. He had many. But I do know he's not stupid, he worked internationally for a long time. Bank heists and armory robbing, I think. His wife was just pregnant at the time I met him."

"Oh," Olivia said absently. She stared out the window, one hand idly touching her stomach and the other resting on the door or the car. Peter stole a glance at her and she seemed lost in thought. He was about to ask what when she shook her head and smiled lightly. "What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter," Peter dismissed.

"What did you do?" she asked again.

"Fighting," Peter answered. A heavy silence fell between them as Olivia nodded in understanding. Peter waited nervously for her to comment. Would she not understand? He watched her chew her lip the way she does when she's thinking hard.

"Where you any good?" she asked finally, breaking the unbearable silence. Peter let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did you lose most or win most?"

"I never lost," he said with a cocky grin. Olivia laughed and shook her head with a bright smile.

"I bet I could beat you," she said steadily, without looking at him. She was staring at her phone as a picture of Marcus was uploading.

"Oh really sweetheart?" he answered her teasingly, the grin still pulling at his mouth, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh the fact you love me and I'm pregnant," she answered, her own teasingly smile tugging on her lips.

"Don't be so sure," he answered, pulling the SUV up to a stop. Olivia smiled at him and then unbuckled her seatbelt, Peter giving her a gentle kiss before opening the door for himself. He was walking toward the parking garage entrance when Olivia hadn't gotten out of the car.

"Liv!" he called and she looked up, blushed and scrambled from the car. Peter smirked and gave her a lopsided smile.

"What is it?" he asked and she turned her phone around.

"Looks like Leonardo DiCaprio, doesn't he?" Peter shrugged

"Have a thing for Leonardo DiCaprio?" He teased.

"Matt Damon, too," she answered back. Peter laughed.

"Never thought you were an action crime thriller fan," he said smiling.

"Do we ever watch any other kind of movie when we watch them at my place?" she asked as he stepped into the elevator after her.

"I don't know, I don't remember actually watching movies when we do."

Olivia blushed to her roots as the elevator doors closed

* * *

So now, was it any good?


	17. Chapter 17

**and after a long break which included a computer crash and lots and lots of writers block, i bring you another chapter of Oh Olivia. Also there is another chapter of misfits in the making because i thought of it the other day.**

**This is for noz4a2 who is the biggest supporter of these stories. I wouldn't have continued it if weren't for noz4a2!**

**M for funnies.**

* * *

"Peter put me down!"

Olivia's voice pierced the air of her apartment happily as she shrieked and giggled from over Peter's shoulder. Peter had a large smile plastered on his face as he chuckled, holding her steady at the hips as he swung her around quickly, causing her to squeal again.

"Never!" he quickly joked, "I must get m'lady ready for the doctors! To the bedroom!"

"I feel more like a sack of potatoes then a lady," she murmured happily, "Peter, seriously, put me down!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, a slight amusement in his tone.

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"Peter put me down!"

Peter swung her up and over his shoulder, dropping her clumsily to the sheets that waited below. There was just enough time between leaving Peter's shoulder and her hitting that mattress that she let out a squeal and reached for him. But she sank safely into the awaiting bed before Peter turned his back on her and started rummaging through her drawers.

"What are you doing?" she squealed, "Those are my things."

"I have to dress you," he answered as if it were the simplest thing on the planet. He stopped and pulled something out, turning around to show Olivia.

"How come, I've never seen you wear this?" he raised an eyebrow at her, looking through the lacy part of a very pretty little black dress.

"Peter," she blushed, "That's from Rachel."

"So?"

"So," she said, snatching it up in her hands and stuffing it back into the drawer, "You'll never see me wear it."

Folding his arms over his chest he huffed before giving her a sly grin.

"Fine."

Olivia eyed him once over, before going back to find a suitable shirt that would hide her belly, even if it were only just a little bit bigger than normal. Throwing on a sweatshirt she smiled at Peter.

"Okay let's go," she said, obviously noticing he was still in only his boxers and a shirt.

"Okay," he joked and reached for his wallet. "It seems I've misplaced my pants."

"I think I saw them in the living room," she smiled slyly.

"Okay, thanks," he said, pulling her out of the bedroom by the hand, "I wonder why the are in there."

"I'm not sure," she played along. He pretended to hunt for them and smiled goofily when he found them.

"Thank God I found them."

"Yeah," Olivia answered, "Can we go now?"

"Oh I guess," he answered. She tried for the keys but he pulled them away from her.

"I can drive-"

"Nope."

"Peter-"

"Nope."

"Peter."

"No."

Sighing, Olivia gave up and instead threw open the door and marched out toward the SUV waiting by the street. Peter smiled and followed her, watching as she wait for him by the door.

An hour later and Olivia was sitting, no fidgeting in her seat in the doctors office.

"Peter," she whispered, tapping him. He reached for her hand and grasped before rolling his head over and whispering into her ear.

"Relax Liv," he murmured lowly, "You'll be fine. I promise."

"Miss Dunham?" a nurse called from behind a wood door. Olivia stood, Peter standing with her and headed for the door. She slid through, but the nurse placed a hand on Peter's chest to stop him.

"I'm her fiance'," he answered and the woman shook her head and smiled.

"My apologies, sir," she answered, and stepped aside. He placed a hand on Olivia's lower back and followed the woman down to the ultrasound room.

"If you could please lay down here, Miss Dunham, and we'll get you all prepped for the doctor."

She did as she was told and removed her sweatshirt before pulling up her shirt to around her bra. She reached for Peter's hand and he pushed off the wall to sit in the chair next to her. She smiled over at him loosely and he grinned back rubbing a circle with his thumb on the back of her hand. She made a face when the gel hit her skin and Peter laughed.

"You feeling okay?"

"A little chilly," she answered him.

"You're fine."

She gave him a little eye roll before turning back to the nurse who was adjusting wires around the monitor and attaching the end of IV drip to the bag. She smiled down at Olivia.

"The doctor will be in shortly."

The nurse smiled and exited the room, leaving Peter and Olivia alone in the room. Once alone Peter smiled at Olivia.

"You realize this is the first time we will see our child together?" he said.

"It will be the first time you see the baby," she said and he smiled.

"Actually," he said, "When we were in the accident, I saw the baby when you were asleep," he said gently. Olivia smiled lightly.

"Oh," she said softly, "Then it will be the first time we'll see the baby together-"

"Yeah," he agreed, keeping the fact that he knew the baby was a girl to himself.

Olivia smiled at him and leaned over to give him a light kiss. She had just settled back in when the doctor appeared in the room.

"All right Miss Dunham," he said, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks," she answered. He smiled.

"Dr. Robert Henderson," he said and Peter stood up to shake his hand.

"Peter Bishop," he answered.

"So I assume you're the father," he said and Peter nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Well congratulations Mr. Bishop," he said, "All right they see how the little tyke is doing today."

The doctor set the clipboard down and moved to the ultrasound machine where a nurse was placing the rod on her stomach. After a few silent moments the doctor smiled and turned the monitor around.

"There," the doctor said, "Would you like to know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a girl," Olivia whispered, "Peter what do you think?"

"I agree."

"Well it looks like you're both right," the doctor said with a smile, "It is a baby girl."

"Oh Peter," she murmured, tears in her eyes, "A baby girl."

Peter brushed her hair back and his teary eyes matched her. He squeezed her hand tightly and held his face close to hers, looking up at the monitor and then back at Olivia's shining face. Peter glanced up again to see the doctor whose brow was furrowed. Peter immediately stiffened.

"Peter?" Olivia said, looking at him. She followed his line of sight to the doctor's face as it twisted and mulled, his brow brought down to cover his eyes.

"Doctor?" Olivia asked.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Dunham," he said, turning the monitor to face them, "I've never seen this before. I-I don't know what to make of it."

The doctor turned his body to face them and the panic was evident in his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, "What's wrong with the baby?"

"Nothing is wrong with the baby, Miss Dunham," the doctor said gravely, "It's you. You're killing it."


	18. Chapter 18

**and next chapter! Thank you everyone for all the reviews, i loved them all! Anyway I leave for New York on the red eye tonight, so i wanted to post this. and also say HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE SCENES FROM 3.20? *dies* and guess what? I won't be able to watch live because i'm in New York that night *dies**stabs**dies* I know, it's horrible. *dies* anyway, i'll watch it the moment i get back on saturday. I'll watch it that night. (yes!) **

* * *

"What do mean I'm killing it?" Olivia shrieked, tears in her eyes. Peter looked at the doctor with daggers in his eyes. What was going on?"

"I don't know what's happening Miss Dunham," the doctor defended himself, "I've never seen anything like this."

"Well call someone who has!" Olivia shrieked, finally losing her cool. The doctor blinked and Peter stood up quickly, knocking the chair down.

"I'm calling Nina," he said, whipping out his phone and pressing a button on speed dial. It rang once and she answered.

"Nina S-"

"Nina, it's Peter, Olivia's pregnant-"

"Well that great news, congratul-"

"But there's something wrong with the baby," he said, eyes shooting daggers at the doctor "It might be the cortexiphan."

"Oh-"

"Olivia and the baby are in danger!" he nearly shouted.

"Transfer her here, I'll let the hospital know she needs to be transport to Massive Dynamic now."

"All right."

"Peter, don't worry, it will be fine."

Peter hung up and went back to Olivia-who by now was in tears- and took her hand.

"Hey hey," he soothed her, "None of that. Nina's getting the hospital to transport you to Massive Dynamic right now."

"Massive Dynamic?" the doctor questioned, looking up from his charts.

"Yes," Peter said unhappily.

"Who did you say you were again?"

"Bishop," Peter said, "Peter Bishop."

The doctors eyes went wide and stood up, "Of course," he said, "I'll go see if the hospital has received the call."

It was only a few moments later before Olivia was being rolled away on a gurney and up to the helicopter on the roof. Peter walked with her as they whisked her away, her fingers gripping his tightly.

"Peter," she said, her voice full of panic, "Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Olivia gave him a weak, tear filled smile as they put her in the elevator. A nurse held up her hand to signal that he could not go in and he freaked for a moment, before bolting for the stairs to climb.

He met them at the roof the hospital. The wind from the blades of the helicopter blew his jacket around and he put his head low to walk. They were loading Olivia onto the helicopter and Peter tried to climb in after her, only to be stopped.

"Sir you can't go with her."

"I'm her fiance'," he said, "Peter Bishop."

"Mr. Bishop, my apologies."

Peter shrugged her off and took a seat next to Olivia.

"See sweetheart? I'm right here."

Olivia smiled up at him, her eyelashes wet with tears.

"This is my fault," she murmured, "I'm so sorry Peter."

Peter shook his head.

"Don't apologize," he said, "It's going to be okay."

Olivia's eyes sparkled at him. They both knew it probably wouldn't be all right, but she cherished his words as the helicopter took off and started toward New York. It was only a short flight time, about 10 minutes, maximum, and when the helicopter touched down on the building's roof, Nina was out there waiting for them.

"What happened?" Nina asked the moment Peter stepped out.

"We were in a routine ultra sound," he said as they removed Olivia and the gurney, "And the doctor suddenly told us that there was something wrong, that Olivia was killing the baby."

"You think it is the cortexiphan?"

"What else could it be? The doctor had never seen anything like it before."

"Okay," Nina said as they walked through the hall, "Bring her down to the hospital ward!" Nina shouted, "Level 14!"

The EMT's entered the elevator while Nina and Peter waited for the next one.

"Brandon will be able to help her. I'll get them to pull all files on cortexiphan."

"I thought you had no files on the trials."

"On the trials, no," Nina said, "But we have files on the drug itself."

Peter nodded and followed Nina into the elevator, pressing the floor and waiting.

It was almost four hours before Brandon came out of Olivia's room. He smiled lightly at Peter before heading down the hall to Nina's office.

"Brandon!" Peter called, catchy the quirky scientists attention. "Can I see her?"

"We've uh, put her in a drug induced coma," Brandon spoke softly, "You might want to come with me."

Peter's eyes went wide as he looked back to Olivia's room. He followed Brandon down the hall and towards Nina's office with a frown.

Brandon knocked and Nina called to him to come in and they did.

"What's the news?" Nina asked as they came in.

"Not good," Brandon said sternly, "We ran tests. It's not the cortexiphan that's hurting the baby."

"Then what is it?" Peter asked, arms crossed. Brandon looked at him.

"Well," he said, "It's you."

"What?"

"Your DNA," Brandon started, "Because your molecular make up is different, from another universe, she shouldn't have been able to get pregnant in the first place."

"But she is," Peter said, "And she wouldn't cheat-"

"It's definitely your daughter," Nina agreed.

"Then how?"

"The cortexiphan in her system," Brandon said, "Allowed her to conceive your child. But she does not have enough in her system to support the baby to grow. And so the baby is taking it from her, from her blood. And the child is taking from her, fast."

The room was quiet.

"What happens now?" Peter asked in a whisper.

"We have to abort," Brandon said, "That's the only way to save Olivia."

Peter frowned and ran a hand over his face. "There has to be another way."

"If they baby keeps growing, they with both die."

"No!" Peter shouted, bringing his fist around to the wall, "There is always another way!"

"Peter you need to calm dow-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Nina!" he roared at her, "My fiance' and only child are dying! And you're telling me there is no way to save my daughter!"

Peter's eyes were flaring with anger and his fists were balled and his knuckles, white.

"You have to be able to do something!"

Peter slammed open the door and busted out into the hallway. He made it halfway down the hall before collapsing against a white wall, the anger finally consuming him and making his body shake with violent tremors. Bringing his knee up, he rest an arm against it and punched his thigh with the other.

"God Olivia," he murmured, "Liv."

He stared up at the lights, trying to hold back his angry tears. There was nothing they could do for the baby, their daughter, and he had to sit by and watch her die. Running a hand over his face he let out a shaky sob before staring at the ceiling.

"Peter."

Nina had come out into the hall and was standing near him, her hands twisted and folded.

"There has got to be something, Nina," he whispered, "Anything."

"Peter-"

"It's my only child. She's the love of my life. I can't bare the thought of losing them-of losing it all. And whats worse is it's all because of me.

"You can't blame yourself," she said softly.

"But I can," he answered, "It's me killing them. It's my fault."

"We can try something else," she said, "We can try in vitro-"

"How can that possibly work Nina?"

"We can put the child in a surrogate," she tried smoothly, but Peter looked at her strangely.

"It wouldn't be ours," Peter argued, "It wouldn't be ours."

Nina looked at him with a sad glance.

There was nothing they could do.


	19. Chapter 19

**yay new chapter! thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and theories! I enjoyed them all so very very much! Anyway onto the next chapter, bringing back an old friend, charlie!**

**No infringement intended**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Beside the bed, Peter sat, unable to leave where she lay comatose. His fingers laced in hers, his lips on her knuckles he remained nearly as still as she was, unable to move save for the ocassional deep breath. Nina took pity on him and brought him food unable to resist his frail and failing form. But he refused to eat, refused to even look away. It wasn't until Charlie had dropped in and knocked on the door frame that he looked up.

"Hey," Charlie greeted softly, treading delicately as Peter looked like shit. Peter swallowed and nodded.

"Hey."

"How are you holding up?"

"How does it look?"

"I'm going to be honest," Charlie said, "You look like shit."

"Thanks. You too," Peter bit back without the bite. Charlie grinned with a tight lip and shoved off the frame where he leaned, entering the room.

"How is she?"

"They're uh," Peter stumbled, "They're going to uh, abort the baby tomorrow morning. She should be back by friday."

Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder, "Peter, I'm so sorry."

"Charlie," Peter answered, most of his name muffled underneath Olivia's fingers, "It's all my fault."

Charlie grinned with a tight line and pulled the other chair in the room up next to Peter's, next to Olivia's beside.

"Peter," he started, but Peter held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't say anything, please," he begged quietly, "I can't take it."

Charlie was silent for a moment.

"Sonia miscarried."

Peter turned his face, brow furrowed and looked at him. Charlie nodded.

"It was a few years ago," he continued, "She told me the news and I was so happy. We were going to have a baby. I was so happy, we were so happy. And then she got sick. So very sick and I though I was going to lose her forever. But it was because she lost the child. And there wasn't a day that went by, a day that still goes by, that I dont somehow blame myself for what happened. And its worse for Sonia. She won't try again, she refuses to. I know what it feels like to feel powerless, Peter, I know the pain you're going through. But you don't have to do it by yourself. And if you tihnk you're suffering now, wait until Olivia wakes up. She's going to need you so much more, especially since she's no good at expressing her feelings. Be strong. If anything, be strong for her."

Peter looked from Charlie to Olivia for a few moments, completely lost in digesting the story. He nodded and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Thanks for being here," Peter siad, although the words meant so much more than that.

Charlie nodded and rubbed Olivia's calf as she lay still in the bed. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, the soft beeping of the heart monitor the only rhythmic sound between them. Peter returned his head to her hand, fingers laced between his own as he pressed his forehead against them. For a while they remained still and quiet, just listening to the monitor and the click of shoes that were coming down the hall.

Peter lifted his head just in time to see that the lead clad steps were attached to Brandon as he stormed into the room.

"Mr. Bishop," he said, stumbling over his own words, "Agent Francis."

Peter and Charlie stood up and looked at him.

"Nina has requested you in her office, Mr. Bishop," Brandon murmured, his face down. Peter nodded and looked at Charlie.

"I'll watch her," Charlie said with a knowing nod. Peter gave a small grin before heading over and following Brandon down the hall. Pushing aside Nina's office door, Peter stepped inside. She gave him a once over, taking in his wrinkled state of dress and the heavier than normal beard on his face before turning away.

"We've figured out a way to save her," she said, "The both of them."

Peter's brow furrowed for a moment, trying to comphrend what he had done to deserve such a horrible joke. He was about to mark Nina off as cruel and unusual in his mind when she spoke again.

"I'm not joking," she said, her hands folded in front of her, "We hypthisize that if we can feed cotrexiphan directly to the child, then we can transfuse blood to Olivia.

"And what about when the baby's born? What happens then?"

"We think that the baby will survive once born," Brandon said, "We wuld keep her for a few weeks to make sure she's stable."

Peter smiled a moment and felt his shoulders relax. He ran a hand over his face.

"That's um, that's great," Peter said, "When do we start?"

"Your father is on his way here with Broyles to start making the drug."

"You can't do it here, now?" Peter asked impatiently.

"Your father has samples with him, we're going to replicate them. As soon as we have enough to feed the child for one day, we will transfuse it into Olivia."

"How long will she remain in a coma?" Peter asked, unsure how it could work while still be concious.

"We're going to insert a special sack into the placenta that will release cortexiphan in doses. She'll need to come back once a week until the baby is born to get it refilled."

Peter was silent, staring out the windows of Nina's office. He was trying to understand what was going to happen.

"Peter this is excellent news," Nina encouraged. Peter shook his head.

"I hardly call Olivia in a coma, excellent news," he answered cynically.

"She'll come out of this, with a baby," Nina encouraged, "It has to count for something."

Peter was silent.

"Every child we have," he said softly, "Every child she carries because of me, will this be their fate?"

"It's fixable Peter," Nina coaxed.

"She's not the one broken, I am."

"Do you not want to help her and your child Peter?" Nina burst out, silently angry at his brooding mood.

"What kind of ridiculous question is that?" Peter snapped, "Of course I want to help her."

"Ms. Sharp," came the voice of a secertary as she stuck her head into the room. "Dr. Bishop and Agent Broyles are here for you."

Nina turned her head and nodded. "Thank you, bring them up."

The woman left and Nina turned to Peter.

"You need to calm down before your father sees you-"

"Don't tell me calm down, Nina," Peter hissed at her, "My fiance' is almost dead because of me, and when she wakes up and we tell her what is going to happen, she's going to break down into tears. So don't tell me to calm the fuck down."

Peter stormed toward the doors, just as Walter was coming into the room with Astrid and Broyles.

"Son-"

"Don't," Peter hissed before storming past them and down the hall. He rentered her room to find Charlie was still there, talking to Olivia. He hadn't even noticed that Peter had come into the room.

"I know it's not really a girl name, but Charlie would be such a great name," he was saying with a slight laugh in his voice, "You're going to make such a great mom, kiddo, and Peter, well he's a little rough around the edges, but he's going to make a great dad. Sonia and I are so excited for you two. She wants to babysit sometime. I told her that I'd ask you, but I wasn't sure what you'd say. You're going to be fine."

Charlie looked up and over at Peter who was looking defeated by the door.

"What did Nina have to say?" He said, straightening up. Peter knew that he wasn't sure of how much he had caught of Charlie's little speech and Peter wasn't going to mention it either.

"She says she's going to be fine."

* * *

and wham! theories, reviews, opinions?


	20. Chapter 20

**next chapter! this is the first story i've ever written where I've gotten to chapter 20 (well published story) so yay me! it's a little short because in all honesty I had no idea where I was going with this. :\ I'm going to try and wrap the case up soon, but not too soon as I left a bunch of hints in past chapters as shadows for the future. (which i guess is easter eggy of me :D) anyway i'll let you read now**

**I own typos only.**

* * *

"The transfusion has worked," Brandon said as he entered the room, "The baby has stopped taking the cortexiphan from Olivia's blood and is instead taking it from the needle we've placed in the placenta."

"That's excellent news!" Walter said, standing up from his corner of her room. "When will she be awake?"

"In a few days we'll be able to wake her again," he said, "She'll be safe. They both will."

Peter, who had returned to his post near her face, smiled and pushed her hair back. He looked better, knowing that she would be okay. A small smile graced his face.

"Hear that sweetheart?" he murmured, "We're going to be okay."

Astrid stood up and rubbed a small circle on Peter's back and smiled at him.

"This is great," she said, "Thank you so much Brandon."

Brandon smiled before dropping the chart off at the edge of her bed and turning to leave. Just then, Broyles came into the room.

"Agent Farnsworth, Bishops," he said with authority, "Come with me please."

"Why? What's happening?" Peter demanded.

"The people holding Alyssa sent us a tape. You need to see it."

"You mean she's still alive?" Peter said, standing up.

"Barely," Broyles answered grimly. "Follow me."

Peter, Walter and Astrid stood up and followed Broyles from the room. He turned toward the elevator and pressed the button. They all climbed in and began their descent to the AV room, where Charlie met them, arms folded, standing back. Peter turned and faced the monitor.

There was Alyssa, blurry greey eyes and stringy reddish black hair hanging around her face. One eye was indented with blackish bluish marks while the other was unscarred for the most part. What he was not aware for, however, was the thick silver scar that marred the left cheek of her face, running down to her neck. He hadn't seen it in the photos at the Yantos home, meaning she probably covered it up.

"Tell them your name, sweetie," came a sickly voice on the screen.

"My name is Alyssa-ah"

One man's hand reacharound on screen and yanked her hair back harshly, causing her to scream.

"You're real name," he hissed.

"Almasa!" she screamed, "Almasa Yantos!"

The man let go of her head roughly shoving it forward as she sobbed.

"Good," the man's sickly voice said. "Now do you remember what you're supposed to say, beautiful?"

"Please don't make me," she sobbed, but a hand appeared again, grabbing her chin and shaking her head roughly.

"Say it," the voice snarled.

"Please-"

"Say it bitch," came a third voice, obviously incharge.

"Daddy," she said, "I'm so sorry. Please-"

"I'm not going to ask again," a voice once again snarled.

"I need you to bring me the ion scrubber from the oil refinery outside of Riydah by Tuesday or they will-" she broke off into a sob.

"Finish it."

"Or they'll rape and kill me."

Her eyes were wide and full of tears as the camera panned back to reveal her clad in minimal clothing, a tank top and a pair of panties. Her arms, legs and neck were bruised with a brilliant display of thousands of colors from yellow to black. It was a miracle if she hadn't been raped already.

"You can turn it off," Charlie said, turning his head away. The tech nodded solemnly and stopped the video, turning it off completely. Peter crossed his arms and looked over at Charlie.

"She could be dead for all we know."

"The parents received this tape less than 24 hours ago," Charlie said, trying to stay hopeful, "She is probably still alive."

"Let's be realistic," Peter said in a condonscending manner, "She's gone."

"The tape said 'I need' not 'They need'," Broyles suggested, "What if she's part of it?"

"There's no way," Peter said, "No way an eighteen year old girl would bring that upon herself. Maybe they need her for something else."

"Well, has her father brought over the part?"

"No," Broyles said, "He refuses to."

"Has he seen the state of his daughter?" Peter asked, outraged, "Does he know she looks like she's been tortured?"

"We've talked to him and he says the part is critical to keep function of the oil refinery," Broyles commented.

"How can his work be more important than the life of his daughter?" Peter hissed angrily, "She's going to die, and unless he does something, she's never going to come back to him in any form, alive or not."

"We're trying to talk to him," Charlie said, "But he's not listening."

Peter stood up, angry, "Let me talk to him."

"Bishop," Broyles scolded, now making his prescence known in the room, "That's hardly a good idea. We need to find her, and fast. Let Agent Francis talk to the father, you try to figure out where she is."

Peter ground his teeth together. "Fine," he grunted, storming from the AV room. He stormed past Olivia's room, where Walter stood up.

"Come on Walter," he growled, "We're going to the lab."

"But Olivia-"

"They'll call if they need us. We need to find that girl or they'll kill her."

"Oh excellent!" Walter cried, taking up pace behind Peter. Peter impatiently jabbed the elevator button and crossed his arms. Charlie had just joined them, waiting for the elevator.

"Where do we start?" Walter asked.

"Anywhere but here," Peter growled at him. Walter backed up.

"Peter," Walter scolded at his son but Peter stopped him.

"If we don't get out there and find this girl," Peter almost shouted, "Her death is going to be on me. And Olivia is never going to forgive me for that, so I'm sorry Walter if this isn't the tone you want me to take with you, but I can't just sit around here waiting for Olivia to maybe come out of her drug induced coma with our daughter-"

"I'm going to have a granddaughter?"

"Yes Walter, but that is not the point! We need to go out and find her, now."

"Okay," Charlie said as the elevator dinged, "We'll go find her."


End file.
